The Lost Birchwood: Second Saga
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: after Smarty saved her from being trapped in the dream world, Bernice tries to readjust to everything once again but even as she is getting her life back together little by little it seems like everything is normal until she must face a new enemy who is just as powerful as Judge Doom and is trying to enter the human and toon world, so much for normal.[Credit goes to imaginarytoon1]
1. Chapter 1: scared of dogs?

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **I was going to wait to post this up, and just so you know I was going to finish up The Lost Birchwood first now called The Lost Birchwood: First Saga, yes I had changed the title a little but only a little and I will make a few more chapters of The Lost Birchwood: First Saga that use to be called 'The Lost Birchwood'**

 **and then once it is done I will make the next chapter of this one, for now I will leave it in the 'T' rating but if in the future I will need to change the rating to 'M' I will.**

 **so yeah anyway I hope you like this first chapter.**

 **all so I wanted to say that the cover is of those three weasels from that comic, to which I have the comic they appear in.  
**

 **and well I'm thinking that those three could be called 'Scummy', 'Twitchy' and 'Crazy'  
**

 **like the one who is wearing the purple zoot suit could be called 'Scummy'  
**

 **the one who is wearing what looks to be a trench coat could be called 'Crazy'  
**

 **and the one who has red hair and wearing the bowler hat could be called 'Twitchy'  
**

 **I know the three were called something else before but I think these names would fit them in this story  
**

 **and the ones that were called Scummy, Twitchy and Crazy before in the last story could not be seen again  
so these three will be Scummy, Twitchy and Crazy. **

**okay now you may read this chapter :)**

 **okay I had to edit this in to tell you the cover is from the comic I own and that I had to take a picture of the three and change it into black and white.  
**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"no way, you really thought that dream of us going to that same school you and your sister go to was real?"Catrina said

I let out a sigh and nod my head to one of my friends who was shocked to find out most of my possible future vision dreams, it all so turned out they hadn't met the toon patrol or my three toon weasel friends

and it turned out my friends weren't a part of the rhythm patrol (because the memory and dream of a vision of what could of been was in my mind so much that it seem like it was real but in truth it wasn't.)

but it was some other girls who only joined so they could meet cute boys and when my sister and Cressida found out about it they called them out on it.

the girls did say sorry for it and I forgave them but I can't help but feel it should of been Catrina, Felicia, Tasha, Elysia in the rhythm patrol and even my old best friend since kindergarten Joelly who I hadn't hang out with since me ending up in toontown and ending up stuck there for a while

until I found a way out and end up meeting my real family.

"you know I'm thinking about asking my parents if I could go to your school, it seems much better than Downfall."Catrina said as she took a big bite out of her burger and got some ketchup and mustard all around her mouth.

"yeah I know, and I'm becoming so sick and tired of wearing those uniforms day in and day out...and don't get me started on the other things I dislike about Downfall Private School."Felicia said

of course the problem would be with clothes with her, but even though she is one of our fashionista type friends we still love her.

and even though she tries to get me to wear more well girly outfits more often that most try to do, she does seem to respect and like what I do wear.

I guess she is one of the few people who knows more about my style and taste of clothing,

I mean yes I am a tomboy but I kinda well do like to wear something cute from time to time, so yeah I'm kinda secretly girly but I guess a few could already tell that about me.

"by the way Bernice, did you hear from your grandmother yet? you said that she was going to go visit some family overseas, did she call you as soon as she got there?"Catrina asked me as she takes another bite of her burger.

"yeah I forgot what was that place called that her family lives at again?"Tasha said as she eats one of her fries.

"it's called Rioveria, and yes Grandma Bernadette called the house not too long ago before I left and came here to meet you all so we could eat together."I said

I never told anyone about what my grandmother told me about her side of the family, she told me to keep a secret until the right time it is to tell the rest of the family but this secret is something I really don't want to get out

because I know from some movies that it doesn't go well when a normal girl's life is made not so normal when they find out news as big as that.

I mean it is nice that Great-Grandmother Gentry picked true love over being the next Queen but I don't want any part of that life, I want to be a normal girl that would only having to worry about little things

and then have a future where I would have my dream wedding and opening up my own bakery someday, yeah I know big and tough Bernice wants to open up a bakery, well the only ones I told about that dream was Joelly

and she knew that besides a bakery I all so wanted to work with flowers and animals, well there is one type of animal I am deathly afraid of and I never told anyone outside the orphanage.

and I haven't even told my friends or family here what that animal is and I really really don't want to.

just then I see the very animal I'm afraid of walking by on a leash with a woman on the end of the leash holding it and making sure it didn't try to run off on her.

man of all the days why did I have to see one of those types of dogs, I mean I'm fine with other dogs but why does it have to be that very type of dog that has to be here of all places.

and we were eating outside of all things! I knew we should of ate inside where it was safe!

"hey isn't that a King Shepherd that woman has?"I hear Elysia say as the woman is walking and I really hope she would leave soon because I can't stand being this scared and I really hope my friends don't notice how bad I'm shaking right now.

and the reason why I'm so scared of that kind of dog is well because it all goes back to when I was five years old and I really don't want to remember that terrible awful and horrific event that scarred me for life to this day.

I will go near any animal but that one, for obvious reasons.

oh man I can already feel the tears forming as I shake more and more as I keep hoping the woman with that dog would hurry and leave but she doesn't as she stops and starts to talk to some man that she seems to know

and I am hoping that they would hurry up and I can go back to eating and hanging out with my friends.

just as I thought they would take forever to finish talking something happen that I wish didn't, the dog turned it's head towards me and my friends but I could feel it's eyes looking right at me.

I let off a nervous gulp as I made a hurry to grab my food that was still in the bag it came in and hold it close to my chest as I slowly got up out of my chair and backed away slowly

and Catrina seem to take full notice of how I was acting and ask me if I was okay and I told her I needed to head home and that I would see her and the girls later so after saying bye, I took off at full speed away from the place where the dog was and I keep telling myself to never let happen what happen when I was five years old

happen again as I did not want or wish to relive that moment.

and I may not remember everything ever since waking up in the hospital once again after Smarty saved my life and help me get back to the real world from the dream world but this is something I don't need today of all days when I am finally having a normal life and trying to be with my friends!

but then my thoughts went back to the one person I owe my life to.

"Smarty..."I said softly as I stop running as I started to think on the reason why he did what he did, I mean he didn't have to save me but he did and yet if he had to do it all over again would he do the same thing and save me?

I guess I could think more about his reasons another time right now I'm going to head home and finish my fast food there instead because I'm not going back with that King Shepherd there, I don't have the courage to face that fear

and I don't think I will ever be able to no matter how much I tried in the past.

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2: Girls vs Minotaurs

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **all so I'm thinking about editing Chapter 1 of The Lost Birchwood, now called The Lost Birchwood: First Saga, but I'm not going to change anything that is all ready on there but I'm thinking on adding something that comes before Bernice's Pov in Chapter 1 on there.**

 **but I guess I could think about it more before I do that, so anyway I hope you like this chapter and this has some girl problems in this chapter, and I had changed the rating to M.**

 **I may have to change the cover, because even if it came from my computer and came from the comic I got, like I think it was like a few months ago I don't know how long it's been, but it seems that Fan Fic keeps placing it on and off on here and I have to put it back on every time it does it and I might just have to give up on it for now and try to place a new cover on this story another time.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

it had been two days since the whole me taking off because one of the things I'm scared of happen to show up at place where me and my friends were eating at.

right now I'm playing a online multiplayer game with my best friend Joelly who I just got a email from and we had a lot of catching up to do.

and plus we both found out we play the same online multiplayer game so we decided to meet at one of the villages in the game and we decided to go on quests together

Joelly's avatar was a elf

and as for my avatar, well my avatar was a harpy.

and how we were talking to each other while we played the game well that was easy, we are using headphones that have microphones attached to them.

"did you hear about that one guy who has been stealing items from other players?"Joelly asks me as we were fighting a Minotaur

"yeah I heard all about it, calls himself Prince something or whatever and the rumors say he comes off as nice at first but when you aren't looking he kills your avatar and while your avatar is taking a while to regenerate he takes all the items and takes off by the next minute you come back to life, I mean seriously who does that?"I said

as I have my avatar use a aerial attack on the half-man half-bull as we talk about the jerk.

"there is a big wanted bounty on the guy and every bounty hunters and huntresses are going after the guy but the problem is he gets away too easily and some say he is having help from some secret allies that the people who work in that new guild, called the police of forest guild have trouble finding out who they are when they ask around  
but those who have been seen with him don't say anything and just walk off or say they don't know what they are talking about."Joelly said

"maybe we should go after that guy, save those police of the forest guild the trouble."I said as I use my talons (that were on my avatar's feet.) and used them to scratch on the Minotaur's face causing his HP to go down by 30%.

"yeah but we would need to be a part of a guild in order to do that and right now we aren't part of a guild and you know we need more people than just the two of us."Joelly said

and well I guess she had me there and we do need to be in a guild in order to go after that guy.

speaking of guys, I'm still mad at Smarty for walking in on me when I was changing and getting ready for bed, I remember I had a dream vision of that happening and at the time I thought I was awake and not sleeping the whole time, but it would explain when I did go to 'sleep in a dream' the dreams with in a dreams feeling like how  
it was feeling in real life, but instead of throwing stuff at him like I did in the dream/vision to which how I found out is from one of the places in my mind that shows either dreams or visions of the past, present and future.

and if I ever find anything in one of those old visions that is very dangerous and bad, I may have to try to stop it from happening to anyone it involves.

so yeah anyway instead of throwing stuff at Smarty and overreacting like I did in the dream/vision, I just went up to him and pushed him out of the room and I told him the very same thing I did in my dream/vision to which I couldn't stop myself from calling him a jack*beep*.

but it wasn't until he tried to talk to me after I got finished changing and didn't want to see him right now and after I told him to go away and I didn't want to see him right now but when he didn't listen and kept knocking on my door is when I went and started to throw comic books at him.

yeah I feel kinda bad for doing that, but I really didn't want to see him after that happen.

all so I was thinking about going to my friends school before but it looks like I don't have to since my friends are thinking of transferring to the same school me and my sister go to.

"so do you still stuff your bra?"Joelly said and bringing me out of my thoughts and after she said that I could feel my face turn beat red and starting to feel a little hot from embarrassment and it was lucky no one was around in the place where we were at the moment fighting the Minotaur.

"I really don't want to talk about 'that' Joelly...and I'm so glad no one was around to hear you that is so way beyond embarrassing, you know if you wanted to get me to stop spacing out in my thoughts you could of said something else that was less embarrassing."I said still feeling myself blushing out of embarrassment.

I know she only did it to bring me out of my thoughts and get me back into the fight as I can see that my HP had went down a little by a few hits from the Minotaur when I was deep in my thoughts and had been spacing out a little.

Joelly is the only one of my old friends (who I still talk to by the way with the new ones I have now.) who knows when I was fourteen going on fifteen in a few days when I had started to stuff my bra because well...I had been well flat as a pancake, to which is something I really didn't like to talk about  
and only Mrs Gray and Rosella knew about it at first that is until Joelly found out when we had went to the pool (and back then I wasn't there to swim, I only went there to hang out with Joelly and work on a tan.) and well I was wearing a one piece swimsuit and I was wearing a over sized t-shirt that acted more like a dress kind of,  
since it was so long but not so long that it went down past my knees.

but yeah I had forgot to stuff the bra I was wearing under my swimsuit and well yeah she put two and two together.

I'm glad that I don't have to do that anymore but because of my size and weight, my bust is not as well developed as most girls my age.

I guess I'm a little self conscious about that, well that and my figure being too chubby not there is anything wrong with being chubby but at times I feel that I don't pull the cute chubby look off as well as most girls do, sure I lost a lot of weight when I was fifteen but still I couldn't help but feel that my figure  
isn't as feminine as most girls my age and I even had broke down crying to Joelly once about me being late in blooming and she told me it takes time for most girls and I should be happy that I was the way I was now and I shouldn't worry too much about being a late bloomer.

at least I bloomed a few months after I turned sixteen, so I was no longer worrying about being teased by other girls.

even though no girls had teased me back then, they could of if they found out, either by when I was at the pool with Joelly or by reading my diary that I wrote in about my feelings about being a late bloomer, sure I still write in a diary from time to time but that diary I keep hidden and locked away while I write in my new diary and well

anyway that thought about my past aside, I am trying to make a few hits on the Minotaur and I see that my HP went back up a little thanks to Joelly being a healer in the game we were playing.

"thanks for healing me Joelly."I said as we keep fighting the Minotaur and she takes out one of her bow and arrows and used them to make a few shots at the Minotaur while I still made some attacks from the air.

I then thought about the time as I was wondering what time it is and when I look over at the time on the digital clock I see that it is around 11:57 Pm, oh man I need to get to bed I need to be up by 7:30 Am to go over to the maid cafe.

lucky I only work there around Saturdays and tomorrow is Saturday and I will only need to work there during the day and I get off work by 5:00 Pm.

it was a few minutes after I took a fast look at the time on the digital clock that we finished off the Minotaur, I told her I had to log off and head to bed because I had to head over to the cafe by 8:00 Am (yes I have to be up by 7:30 but I have to be there by 8:00.)

we said goodnight to each other and we both logged off.

as I was in bed I couldn't help but think of all that has happen, I can only remember bits and pieces of some stuff that happen in my dreams when I was out cold in the hospital and I had to have heart transplant surgery, and I had no clue about it until after a few minutes after I came to and didn't remember the dream I had.

is when I saw my family in the room, my dad, my mom (why was she even in the room? and she better not of been mean to Beatrice when I was out like a light in the hospital.) Beatrice and Tommy...funny I think I remember in one dream we had a little sister, funny how I remembered that but not the last dream I had before I woke up.

so yeah any who, it was a few minutes later when dad told me I had to have heart surgery and I couldn't help but be surprise at this bit of news, but I couldn't help but feel as though I have been sleeping for a very long time...

well those were my thoughts when I was at the hospital, and I still have those thoughts even though it is still 2012 but I can't help but feel I had been sleeping for more than that but it might be because of sometimes in a dream time moves either fast or slow or make it seem like years have past when really it hasn't.

maybe it is best I don't remember much from the dreams I had when I was at the hospital and I'm sure it isn't all that important.

when I asked Tommy how the Toon Patrol were doing and when he told me how they were doing and what they had been up to when I was in the hospital, what he told me about Smarty made my heart feel like it was in pain for some odd reason.

Tommy said that he saw Smarty with a toon girl and it looked like they were on a date, he said that he saw them about a few weeks ago before I woke up.

I know me and Smarty were never a couple but I'm starting to remember while I lay in bed thinking, that I might of had some weird and crazy dreams where we did end up together as boyfriend and girlfriend...yeah well even if I only remember so little what happens in my dreams and some I forget, I would really rather forget that one

that I just remembered just now...I turn over on to my right side and cover my head with my blanket as I ignore the racing of my heart beating wildly thinking of Smarty.

why should I even care? we were never together that was only in my dreams when I was sleeping so if he wants to be with that toon girl whoever she is, I really don't care! it's fine with me he goes dating some toon girl...then again I guess maybe toon girls are his type, I mean even if we did kiss it was more of an accident and then part of

that whole closet game where the boy and girl have to stay in the said closet and well kiss until the time is up.

I decided to stop thinking of the thoughts that seem to be bothering me and decide to try to go to sleep.

[Enchantress's Pov]

it is as I feared, the time has come for the other prophecy, the day that Bernice must face a evil more threatening than Doom himself.

and that threat's name is Holli Would who in the second prophecy, says will plunge the world in chaotic doodle madness

and the only way to stop it would be for Bernice to give up her heart but the only way for that to not happen is if one places the spike of power back from where it was placed in the first place.

lucky no one besides myself, Yen Sid and a dear old friend knows where it is.

and I would hate to think if that spike of power was removed, Bernice just got a new heart and she doesn't need to lose another one.

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Karlene's Past

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **here is Chapter 3 and this is a very serious and sad chapter and it shows hints of something or at least I think they are kinda hints that something that happen in the past, well to someone Bernice knew.  
so it is a good thing I changed the rating to 'M'.  
**

 **all so it seems that the cover is back to normal and has the cover on it, that I said was having problems before, I don't know how long it will keep that up.  
anyway again this chapter is serious as well as sad.  
**

 **so read at your own risk.**

 **all so I had to edit this a few times and if I find anything else I need to edit I will do so.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

it was only a hour ago when I got up around 7:30 Am and was now eating breakfast at the table and eating eggs with hot sauce on it with some toast on the side that has some apple butter on it

and a glass of water to help cool down my mouth from the heat of the hot sauce I had place on my eggs.

I still had some time before I had to be at the cafe by 8:00 Am.

so I decided to watch something on tv after I finish eating, I know that everyone was out at the moment, I found a note on the fridge from Tommy before I started to make myself breakfast.

the note says that Beatrice went over to Cressida's place, Dad went to meet up with a old friend of his he hasn't seen in years and Mom...(even though I call her Scarlett to myself I still have to call her Mom, blegh!)

went to play some kind of poker game with her friends I think, I don't know if that is right or not but I forget what she does most of the time and I really could care less.

that woman is a great A+ pain in the butt, she doesn't take her responsibility as a mother seriously, I mean sure Rosella played with me (and acted like she was younger than she was, like as if she was a teenager, even though she was twenty-one years old I think when I was around three years old, because that is what she told me.) and once when we were playing outside and I think if I remember right she said we were playing tag but then I had tripped and fell and hurt my knees and I had started to cry

but even as I did that, I was pick up by Rosella and she held me in her arms and had started to place her left hand on my head and started to pet my head of hair and making calming shushing sounds and telling me it's okay and that she was there.

that was one of the many times Rosella showed the positive signs of a mother's love and responsibility, she was there for me when I got hurt, scared, had wet my bed...yeah I use to wet my bed when I was younger, she said it was normal for girls and boys my age

to do that...it started when I was four years old and I kept doing it until I was eleven years old.

the point is, Rosella was the closest to a mother figure I had and I thought of her as one as well even if she couldn't adopt me...but from the look on her face I remember her being really sad she couldn't, it made me sad as well.

I never get that protective warmth feeling of a parent's love from Scarlett, I only feel that warmth from Dad and Rosella.

the warmth is like a happiness that warms ones heart and makes you feel better when you feel down.

but with Scarlett, she doesn't give me that feeling but instead she gives me cold shivers, she really isn't the type of person I would call mother of the year,

Dad even told me that when I get really furious with someone, my eyes would make a very scary glare look that seem to be even more like how my own mother's eyes get when she gets really furious.

should I feel insulted by that?

I know Dad didn't mean anything mean by it, he was only telling me I take my glare after that woman...well he says I have different types of glares that I seem to show, like when I'm only a little mad my glare seem to match Tommy's own glare

and when I become irritated I seem to show my very own look for being irritated by narrowing my eyebrows and pouting my lips...and then when me and Dad ran into someone from my past, Dad said I did such a full on hatred furious glare at the guy, it seem to out do my mother's own glare by ten times...I got so mad at that person I was about ready to run over to them and beat them up but lucky Dad was there to hold me back so instead I just yelled at them and told them they should be ashamed for what they did to Karlene...I was still very young at the time when it all happen and even though I wasn't there I couldn't help but feel I could of stop it...Rosella and Mrs Gray didn't explain to me on why Karlene was so sad and upset all the time until, they both told me when I had became thirteen years old because I wasn't old enough to understand yet when I was seven years old.

Karlene was a year younger than Rosella, and plus she was Rosella's best friend and had worked at the orphanage as long as I can remember.

and I could still remember that day...the day I didn't understand...

 _*Flash Back*_

 _I was sleeping in my room at the time when I heard the opening and slamming of a front door and I was really tired at the time, and I was about ready to go back to sleep when I heard the ear piercing scream._

 _I got up and climbed down off my bed and went out of my room and went down to see what was going on like if someone seen a spider or something like that but as I got down stairs, all the older kids were up and were around something or someone and Mrs Gray and Mama (that is what I called Rosella back then when I was seven years old but I had still called her that when I was really little.)_

 _no one else was up besides the teenagers that were around fifteen to seventeen were present at the moment and the only adults there were Mrs Gray and Mama (and of course Karlene but I didn't see her yet until I stop at the second bottom stairs.)_

 _they didn't know I was there until I spoke up and it was only when I spoke up that I started to hear crying "whats going on?"I asked in my small little girl voice and when everyone stop looking at what they were all focusing on and they started to talk and whisper among themselves when they all looked at me._

 _"I heard the door opening and slamming and I was about to go back to sleep when I heard someone scream...is everything okay? no one is hurt are they?"I ask as I was rubbing my tired eyes and hugging my Roger Rabbit plush doll (and back then I didn't see the movie yet but the doll was gave to me_  
 _when I was two years old but I can't remember who gave it to me.)_

 _when I stop rubbing my tired eyes, Mrs Gray looked scared and I heard her speaking to two older girls that were both seventeen "take Karlene upstairs to her room, let her rest but stay in there and keep a eye on her while I call the police and ambulance!"_

 _then after she asks them to do that she went over to me and picks me up and starts to hurry up the stairs and I had almost drop my doll a few times but when I did almost drop it, I had decided to hug it to me to keep it safe._

 _then we ended up back in my room and she places me gently on the floor._

 _"Bernice, I need you to stay in here and try to go back to sleep okay? can you try to do that for me?"Mrs Gray said to me as I stand there in front of her as she was placing a hand on my head and kneeling and giving me a look that was a gentle smile but...her eyes looked both sad and scared (and back then I didn't understand why_ _and it turns out she was only putting up a brave face so that I wouldn't get scared and worry about whats really going on.)_

 _but I couldn't help but feel worried about Karlene, something was really wrong that much I could tell and I wanted to know what was wrong with her._

 _"Mrs Gray, is something wrong with Karlene? is she okay?"I asked as I hug my doll tighter even if it was more bigger than myself (well back then it was bigger than me.)_

 _"Bernice..."Mrs Gray said as she seem scared to tell me what was going on but then one of the girls that she had asked to help take Karlene to her room came out of the blue all the sudden and open the door to my room and scared me and made me hug my doll even tighter because how much force it let off when the door was slammed open._

 _"Mrs Gray! Come Quick!"the older girl said_

 _"whats wrong? what is it? did something happen?"Mrs Gray asks_

 _"it's Miss Karlene! she's having a panic attack!"the older girl said and this seem to give Mrs Gray a worried look on her face but it only made me scared because I knew something was wrong by the look on her face._

 _"this is serious, we need to call the ambulance right now!"Mrs Gray said as she started to leave out the door but before she closed the door behind her she looked at me and said "Bernice, I promise once you get old enough I will tell you whats wrong but for now you are way too young to understand and I want you to stay here until myself_  
 _and Karlene comes back from the hospital, Rosella will be here to watch over you and the others while I'm gone...so please go back to sleep and try to forget what you heard."and then she shut the door behind her._

 _back then I really didn't understand what was going on but maybe it was best I was kept in the dark...but when I was old enough to understand_

 _when I became thirteen, is when I understood why Karlene was never the same..._

 _*End of Flash Back*_

"Karlene...fue violada."I said the last part in spanish, I didn't like to say that word but even in both english and spanish it was scary and it was a terrible thing to go through and I feel sorry for anyone that had to go through the same thing that Karlene went through and I was glad I kept my eyes out for anyone that seem dangerous.

I was taking some more spanish lessons so I would better understand Greasy when he talked, so I wont know just the few words like I did before but will be able to understand it more once I learned it all but it might take a few years for me to get it.

but it was because of what happen to Karlene, and finding out what happen when I was old enough to learn the truth...I started to get a certain phobia that I have kept secret and the only one I had ever told about it was only one person and that was Joelly.

and that phobia is called virginitiphobia, it is a secret that I never told Mrs Gray, Rosella or even my own family...no one else knows besides Joelly, who promise me she would never tell anyone and she is a good enough friend never to bring it up or even make jokes about it

because she knows how serious such a phobia is, I guess at some point I will have to tell my family about my secret phobia but what if they make absolute false assumptions and think I was the one who...no they wouldn't think that but even if they did I would just clear it up by telling them it all started when I found out what happen to Karlene when I was told when I was thirteen because I couldn't be told the truth when I was younger because I was too young to understand.

and how I knew the guy's face is because when Karlene was taking me to the park once when I was little and when we were walking around at the park she just stopped and I was holding her hand at the time and I look up at her and saw the pure fear in her eyes and I look on ahead to see what she was looking at and saw the man

that started it all, but at the time I didn't know anything that was going on or why she was so scared of that man.

he seem not to notice us at the time but then something happen that really both scared and confused me and that was when a swat team arrives and told the man to get down on the ground.

I then heard them say that he was under arrest for...but I didn't catch the middle part, but I know they said Karlene's name in there...

two of the swat teams told me and Karlene to stand back so they can take the man to one of cars that they came to the park in.

it wasn't until the news on tv came on and started talk about it (that I watched when I was thirteen after finding out what happen to Karlene and hearing on the news about what happen a few years ago and when a news woman brought out a picture of Karlene on the news and then a picture of the man that I saw in the park when I was little.  
and the news woman started talking about what happen a few years ago, and then it was after seeing the news and remembering from what I was told about what happen to Karlene and why no one would told me before until now when I had became thirteen)...was when I had started to put two and two together  
and now I understood why Karlene was so scared of that man in the park and why that swat team came out of nowhere and had arrested him.

he was the one who hurt Karlene...just thinking about what that monster did makes me so mad.

I then realized that I had been spacing out about the past and I look at the time and saw that I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

so I had finish my food and headed out and I had locked the door behind me, I hope my boss isn't too mad at me.

I really need to stop spacing out so much.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Sparks Will Fly

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **Credit for Hungry Eyes goes to Eric Carmen**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"Bernice table three just ordered this, you think you could fix it this time?"one of the girls who all so worked at the maid cafe as well.

I took the piece of paper from her and started to read it over, the customer from that table ordered a heart shaped cake and a chocolate milkshake, sounds easy enough.

"okay I will get right to work on that, tell them it will be ready for them as soon as it is done."I said as I headed into the kitchen and I started to prepare the cake first as it wouldn't do much good to make the milkshake first and let it wait so long as the cake was being made, last time that happen was with the last girl before me who worked here  
and she did the mistake so many times she got fired, so yeah after being told that little info from the other girls who work here really help a lot.

but even if I do make only a little mistakes, I will make up for it by trying to do the orders all over again and trying to get them right.

it was a half hour later when I finally got everything finished and was bringing a silver round platter with the cake and the milkshake to the table and who I saw at the table nearly all most made me drop the platter.

it was Cressida and Wheezy and my face went beat red out of embarrassment and when they both turn to look at me they seem just as surprise to see me here as I was of them.

"Bernice? is that you?"Cressida asks as I nod my head and gently place the order down at their table.

"yes it is me...I only work here on Saturdays and well...I get off soon, around 5:00 Pm, I really didn't know you two would be here."I said as I still feel my face blushing out of embarrassment of having the two find out I'm working at a maid cafe.

"hey it's okay, you don't have to feel embarrassed wanting to work here, I think that outfit looks cute on you by the way and if you want me and Wheezy to keep this a secret until you feel ready to tell the others we will understand completely."Cressida said

I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief when she tells me this as I feel that I'm not really ready for the rest of my family and friends to find out I like working at a maid cafe.

but knowing that Cressida says that she and Wheezy will keep it a secret makes me really happy, I all of a sudden hear snickering and I look over to Wheezy and see that he is the one snickering.

"seriously Wheezy, seriously?"I said and Cressida looks over at him and sees that he was snickering as well and I watch her sigh at this and she looks at me "don't mind him, and I promise I will make sure he keeps his promise as well...and thanks for the cake and milkshake."Cressida said

I told her welcome and then I told them I had to head back to work and I will see them after I get off work at 5:00 Pm.

it was kinda nice that those two found out, it makes me feel a little bit better at knowing I don't have to keep this a secret and it was nice that Cressida said she wouldn't tell anyone and make sure that Wheezy doesn't say anything as well and that they will let me tell the others in my own time.

as I was walking past a few tables I hear the jukebox start to play out of nowhere with out anyone making it turn on and the song that starts to play was 'Hungry Eyes' by Eric Carmen, it has been doing that a lot lately every time I walk by the jukebox or if any girl my age or older who works or doesn't work here walks by the jukebox,  
that song starts playing and it is really starting to freak everyone out and there is starting to become rumors going around that it is a ghost haunting the jukebox.

but besides that song playing, it seems to play different songs when I walk by it, I'm starting to believe the rumors of it having a ghost in it are true.

no I'm sure it just needs to be fixed and it just needs a few repairs.

at least that's what I made myself believe and when it kept happening every Saturday, something else happen during the other days...I have been getting phone calls late at night and when I ask who it is, I don't hear anything and then I would hang up and try to get back to sleep but I would wake up to my phone going off once again  
and when I answer it, it ends up being no one there and I'm starting to get really really scared

and not only that but I feel like I'm being followed from home, school and to the maid cafe.

I haven't said anything to my family about it and I just think maybe it is me being paranoid and I don't need to make myself so paranoid that I will end up having another split personality problem, I just got over that and I was happy I didn't have anymore split personality problems.

but I am really truly scared out of my mind as I'm starting to believe that I may have a stalker following me.

maybe I should ask for help but who can I ask for help from?

I could ask the Toon Patrol but would that really be a good idea to ask them for help? I mean they may only work for toons and last time I checked I'm not a toon but maybe I can just ask only two of them for help.

and the only ones I can think of that might help me and would take this seriously would be Greasy and Wheezy, plus I will need someone to take a message to them saying that I need their help and I think I know just the woman that can help me with that.

_  
[Jessica's Pov]

I just came home from my work at the Ink and Paint Club when I hear the phone ring and as I pick it up I answered with "Hello, Jessica Rabbit speaking who is calling?"

I just hope it wasn't another man trying to ask me out, I don't know how many I have turned down this year but I lost count but it be nice if they take a hint about me not being interested and my eyes are only for my honey bunny.

but who answered me back was not a man at all like how I was suspecting.

"Jessica, it's Bernice...I...that is to say...I need your help with something are you alone?"Bernice's voice said and from the way she spoke she sounded very frightened.

I check my surroundings to see if I was alone and from the looks of it I was "yes I am now whats wrong, why do you sound so scared?"I ask her as she takes a in a few quick breaths before speaking once more.

"I'll explain but it might be a long story, can you sit down?"I hear her voice say in a shaky way and whatever it is that is bothering her it must be something pretty big so I decided to take the phone with me to the living room and I took a sit down on the love seat and I cross my legs as I rest my left arm on one of the arms of the chair

and then told her I was now sitting down and she could tell me what was troubling her and what she told me really made me feel scared for her as well.

after we had finished talking I ask her to get some rest and then after we said goodnight to each other we both hang up at the same time ending the call, I know I couldn't go to the Toon Patrol's right now it was too late right now so I will have to wait until tomorrow to do so  
and I will only need to speak with Wheezy and Greasy alone and tell them everything that she told me

and her having a stalker is very serious, I don't want her to be too scared that she will end up never leaving her house.

I hear the front door opening and I get up and head over to welcome home my Darling Roger.

I will need to keep this a secret from Roger for now as Bernice asked me not to tell anyone other than Greasy and Wheezy, she hasn't even told her family about the stalker but perhaps when everything is worked out and the Toon Patrol are able to find out who it is that is stalking her maybe just maybe she will open up  
and tell her family about it.

[Sparks's Pov]

I was waiting for Holli at the party at her place, but it was becoming late and I knew only one reason why she was taking so long...

she was bringing another human into the doodle world (or as everyone calls it 'Cool World' but it is still called by its true name and that is 'doodle world'.)

seriously she needs to take a hint when the guys tell her no, lucky no human male is crazy enough to be with her...but hey, it isn't like she is serious about them, all she cares about is being turned human.

why can't she be happy for what she has?

I mean sure doodle world isn't the same as the human world and toon world but why would she want to go to the human world, whats so special about that world that she would want to leave doodle world forever?

well not like she will ever be able to, as I said no guy who isn't from doodle world would be crazy enough to even be with her in that way.

I watch as the last doodle leaves and just at the same time Holli comes in with a smirk on her face, that can't be good.

"your late Holli, where you been?"I ask her but she doesn't say anything as she sways her hips from side to side as she walks and her mood seems unusually happy because she normally is sulking when she comes back to her place after her last failed attempt at trying to seduce a guy from the human world into coming to the doodle world.

"you missed the party, everyone left...that guy was the last to leave ya know."I said as I take out a bottle and start to pour a drink into a glass for myself.

nothing, not even a annoyed look that she gets when she finds out she missed her own party...something is definitely up.

"okay spill it, why are you in such a good mood for?"I ask and this seem to make her giggle "oh I just found the perfect guy to help me get to the human world is all."Holli said and after taking in what she said I couldn't help but laugh

and it seem to set her off as she turns to face me and looks hurt at me laughing at her.

"whats so funny? I really found one this time that is in love with me and I'm going to use that to get what I want!"Holli said as she stomps her foot down as she glares daggers at me as she seem not to like the idea of me thinking her being able to get a human guy to be with her is crazy and unlikely to happen for many reasons.

"Holli you know that your plan isn't happening and the guy would be pretty messed up in the head to get involved with a doodle that only wants to use him to turn human so she can find that spike of power and you know what will happen if you do that?  
that Enchantress lady came here a few weeks ago and told me if you go through with it you'll bring about chaotic doodle madness, do you really want to test that theory out if you plan so happens to work?"I said

Holli just ignores me and she snatches my drink from me and she drank down my drink in one gulp and not leaving me a single drop.

"is that what that old lady told you Sparks? please as if I'm going to listen to her or you about this so called theory about if one removes the spike of power it will bring on the chaotic doodle madness! oh I'm so scared! you are such a funny guy Sparks..."she said in a mocking way as she hands me the glass that now had her lipstick on it.

"but as funny as you are, I'm not having anyone get in my way of what I want even if that someone is my ex-boyfriend."Holli said as she walks out of the room and heads into her room to get some sleep.

yeah we use to date but it seem I wasn't good enough for her so she started getting ideas of wanting more and wanting what human girls have as she said it looks more fun, I don't know who got into her head about those idiotic thoughts but she really needs to wake up.

"Sparks don't forget to lock up before you leave okay? thanks! your such a good friend for doing that for me!"I hear her say from her room and I couldn't help but feel anger as I grind my teeth together at her making me lock up when I leave, why can't she do it herself?

it's bad enough she broke my heart and put me in the friend zone.

I get up from where I was sitting and I start to head over to the front door to her place, she really is turning into a female version of that Doom guy, it is really too bad she wont stop trying to get a human guy to come here but who knows maybe she will come to her senses after this new one turns her down.

but if she thinks I'm taking her back she's dead wrong, I got my eyes on a new more interesting girl.

before I head out the door I yell to Holli "oh and happy birthday Holli! next time you stay out so late again on your next birthday party I ain't going to throw you another one! you hear me?! Not Ever Again!"and after that I slammed the door and then locked the door and headed outside to take the long walk home

and then tomorrow I'm going to go see that girl again.

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: Mild Troubles

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe I got to get braces by next month, it is like so unfair and plus I'm scared I will be made fun of because someone might see my braces.

and plus I was even more scared of how much it will hurt to have the braces be put in, I even heard stories when I was younger by the older kids and how much it hurt them when they got their braces put in by the dentist,

I mean sure the dentist I went to said that I needed braces but only until I turn nineteen and I'm seventeen right now so maybe it wont be so bad but I'm still really scared and freaked out because it might hurt to have the braces put in.

the whole thing was so embarrassing, even more so than my birthmark that's in the shape of a bunny to which I'm keeping secret on what part of my body that birthmark is located.

as I was walking I look to my left and see a man using a inhaler, that takes me back.

yes I had to use a inhaler for a while because I had trouble breathing before, I'm fine now of course but I think only very few people would be lucky to no longer need a inhaler but some will have to use one for the rest of their lives.

the problem first started when I was three years old, to which is what Mrs Gray tells me because I can't remember much when I was that young.

but Mrs Gray told me one day I had a hard time breathing and she took me to the doctor and he said that I had a mild asthma.

Mrs Gray keeps telling me since last year that even though it seem like my mild asthma has stopped, it could come back again

but I'm sure she is just worrying over nothing and besides that I saw the doctors every single day for my asthma check ups and so far I have made sure my family didn't find out about it, I don't need another reason for them to worry about me.

and I'm sure that I'm over it and who knows maybe the doctors had treated it in one of my past check ups.

and anyway Jessica called me back and told me she wasn't able to go to the Toon Patrol's and tell them about my little stalker problem

because she got called in for work, so that means I have to go another day worrying about some creepy stalker.

but right now I'm going to try to take my mind off of the whole stalker thing by going to the amusement park to meet up with Beatrice, Cressida, Catrina, Elysia, Felicia and Tasha there

as well as Joelly who I am having her meet my sister and new friends I made, I just hope my friends will like each other.

as I see the amusement park I see that the first one there is Joelly.

I look at the time on my digital watch, it was monday right now and it seem that Jessica is always kept too busy, well what's one more day?

even if I'm still freaked out about not having help yet with the whole stalker thing, I just need to keep my mind off of the ordeal by spending the day with my sister and friends.

oh I forgot to say that I didn't skip school to come here, everyone is going to the amusement park and plus the school is being given a new paint so everyone has to not be there while it happens

something about the smell will make one light headed, it wasn't just the outside of the school that is being given a new paint but the inside as well.

I wouldn't say all the students from school are here but mostly the older ones.

Catrina, Elysia, Felicia and Tasha are still talking to their families about having them transfer to the school me, Beatrice and Cressida go to.

Joelly just moved here and she just got over a cold so she wont be in school until tomorrow.

and she'll be going to the same school as me and I'm kinda excited because we have a lot of catching up to do, we were only able to catch up a little when we were talking to each other online.

it was a hour later when everyone else had met up with us and it seem like Joelly and the others hit it off pretty well

and plus after talking it over and asking, Joelly is now a part of the Rhythm Patrol (with Catrina, Elysia, Felicia, Tasha, Beatrice and Cressida.)

I even told them about the charity for the orphanage that is in town and I told them that maybe we could help out by raising money by putting on a charity concert

and at first I didn't know if they would like the idea but I was surprised when Beatrice said that it was a very nice and great idea.

I decided to play my old violin for the concert

oh and before I forget I need to remember to tell the girls I need to leave a little early because I'm suppose to meet up with Psycho, we are going to go see a movie

and no it isn't a date, we just been hanging out a lot, I mean he is fun to hang out with and once we had a burping contest in my room, well the rest of my family was out

and it was just us so we got bored and Psycho came up with the idea for us to do a burping contest and surprisingly enough I won and I only burped once.

Psycho did all the other burps, I at first couldn't seem to burp until the very end and it was really loud and very unladylike

and Psycho was the only one who heard me burp like that

and of course I did say excuse me, I maybe a tomboy with a small temper

(that I'm doing a little better in not going at someone for when they do something stupid and inconsiderate.) but I'm still a lady.

we have been hanging out since I got out of the hospital

and when I first got home it was Psycho who came over to see how I was feeling and it was kinda nice how close we were becoming.

he was like my male best friend (with Joelly being my female best friend.) and he's seen a side to me that I hardly let anyone else see.

and just yesterday I had shared a secret with Psycho that only he and Joelly will ever know about (until I feel ready to tell others that is.)

yeah I told Psycho about my virginitiphobia, at first he didn't know what it means until I had to explain it to him and he seem very shocked and surprise.

I told him the story on how it all happen and why I have that phobia, I told him that I didn't know what happen with Karlene until a few years later when I was told about it and was old enough to understand

and from what Mrs Gray told me, after what happen to Karlene that night she had saw her open the door in a shaken up and frightened state

and she had slammed the front door and it had woke me up, I told Psycho everything about how I woke up to the slamming of the door and the scream I heard and when I had went down to see what was going on.

I told him that Karlene still works at the orphanage but she wont talk to any of the men that come there with their wives because she was scared of men she doesn't know after what happen to her.

Psycho even started to mention that he could protect me and maybe Smarty could protect me as well (the reason why he said that is because I told him that I have a crush on Smarty now and it was a way different feeling then my old crush on Wheezy),  
but I'm not sure about that whole Smarty protecting me thing...I mean seriously with all that happen between me and him like with the whole us being in a closet together and he kissed me even if he was my first kiss because I had mistakenly kissed him first that one time

and me having those weird dreams about how we started dating (to which never happen in real life.) and not to forget I should mention that he keeps avoiding me and hasn't even tried to talk to me at all since I got out

of the hospital and I'm starting to think he really doesn't want to be around me

and it is making me believe that I might of did something wrong and I don't remember what, I mean there is some other things I may not remember but still.

wait there is that strange feeling of being watched again, I look to my right and thought I saw something or someone moving out of my sight before I could fully see them.

and if anyone is wondering where Sniffy is, he is staying over with Cressida's little sister Penny.

I still miss the original Sniffy, but the Toon Sniffy I had created is just as equally loved as the original Sniffy.

since I made Sniffy (the toon weasel.) as a little kid, he seems to act like the same age as Penny and any other little kid, and I do treat him like he is my own little brother.

I will have to pick him up after me and Psycho come back from the movie we are going to see together.

but anyway back to what I was worrying about before, just as I was hoping I wouldn't have to worry about the stalker thing while I was out with my sister and friends, the feeling of being watched and almost catching the guy in the act but not getting a good enough look at them

made me go back to being worried.

I was worrying so much it was starting to become hard to breathe so I decided to sit down and tell the others to have fun with out me while I took a rest.

I don't know why it was becoming more hard to breathe by every minute, I just need to take some calm breaths in and out and try to calm myself.

just as I was doing some in and out breathing

Joelly came over and started to sit next to me on the bench I was on and from the way she was looking at me she knew what was going on with me.

"your mild asthma is acting up again isn't it?"she asks me as she rubs my back trying to calm me down.

I know I couldn't deny it, my mild asthma was acting up again and I was scared because of it because this whole stalker thing has got me so stressed that it is making me hyperventilate.

"okay something is wrong, you are hyperventilate mind telling me whats wrong?"Joelly asked me and she knew that I was hiding something and so I started to tell her everything about how I would hear someone follow me and the feeling of being watched and when I had finally came to the conclusion

that I had a stalker who was following me everywhere.

"oh man that sounds really bad, you should tell your parents."Joelly said as I keep taking some breaths in

(and I even did that when I was telling her about finding out I have a stalker.)

"hey guys is everything okay?"I hear Cressida ask but then I hear her gasp as she looks at the state I was in and I got to say I couldn't help but be glad I only have mild asthma cause those who have the full thing would be in a much worse state than I am right now.

"Beatrice! come quick! I think your sister needs help!"Cressida yells

and well after that happen, Beatrice took me home and I had no choice but tell Dad about how I had mild asthma but I thought I had been over it since I last had it last year, yes to tell you the truth I had it before last year but so far this year since I can remember it hasn't caused me any trouble and seem to stop

but now that it is starting up again and it is possible caused from too much stress from the fact of me having a stalker and oh yeah and I told Dad about the stalker like Joelly told me to before I had left with Beatrice.

Dad told me to keep calm and try not to think too much about the stalker and that he will keep a watch out for whoever is stalking me.

Dad says that it might be best to have my asthma treated now so that it doesn't become too late, I agreed for him to take me to the doctor to see what they can do for me.

but after he had called the doctor he said that they wont be able to help me until next week and I should try to not get stress out.

I decided to call Smarty but as I waited he never picked up and when I tried to call him again he still wouldn't pick up and I am starting to believe that he really doesn't want to talk to me, I mean sure he could be dating some girl right now but that doesn't mean we can't still talk to each other right?

who am I fooling of course he doesn't want to talk to me because he must hate me and it has nothing to do about another girl.

but if it turns out he is with someone, I just need to learn to live with it and keep my feelings for him a secret.

maybe I should try to move on and try to date someone that will by some small hope, make me forget about my feelings for Smarty, but do I really want that?

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6: The Abnormal Realm

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **I don't know much about asthma, but I only know a little so I may have to look it up more to better understand it for it to be used in this story.**

 **and as far as I know Hubsworth is just a made up name that I put together from the name that has the word 'worth' in it and the word Hub.**

 **sorry I couldn't come up with a better Doctor name.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I was in the Doctor's office with Dad and right now the Doctor was checking my heart and telling me to take some breaths in and out.

"well everything seems fine for the most part but I notice that your breathing seems a little struggled, but I'm sure you will be fine as long as you follow Doctor's orders."Doctor Hubsworth said

"yes sir."I said as I started to look at the floor

"you should be happy that you only have mild asthma and it hasn't become the full thing over the years...normally the older you get the more serious it gets, you should really see yourself as lucky that it stayed mild for so long and it didn't hit you as badly as all the time as most it does to some people."Doctor Hubsworth said

"but from what I can tell your sudden asthma is caused by too much stress but I want to run some tests the next time your father brings you by, is that okay with you?"Doctor Hubsworth said to me and I guess if the tests wont hurt I guess I'm fine with it  
so I nod my head yes and then after he and Dad talked a little bit more

he let us leave and we both headed to the car.

but we didn't head home just yet because we were going to go to the dentist so that I can get my braces put in.

Dad decided to ask the dentist if they can't have my braces put in this month instead of waiting, so yeah I'm going to be getting the braces today.

even if it scares me, I know I have to go through with it no matter how much it may hurt.

it was a hour and a half later when we got home

and right now I was really super embarrassed because of what happen at the dentist.

"sorry I tried to bite the dentist daddy."I said as I feel my cheeks still red from finding out what happen when I was a little loopy from that stuff that the dentist gave me so I wouldn't feel anything.

"it's okay and the dentist did forgive you, just don't try to pick a fight with your reflection again...you almost put the dentist's eye out."Dad said as my face started to feel even more red by the minute

"yeah sorry about that too, I didn't mean to do that...but from what I can remember, the other me was giving me a mean look."I said and Dad just chuckles

"it's fine, so don't worry about it."Dad said as we came up to the front door

man this was more embarrassing then the time when I found out I was raised by wolves, yeah from what Mrs Gray told me

when I was about one year old and was first adopted by some family that I don't even remember, I had some how got out and ended up in the woods that was in the back of the house that the family lived in

and it took that family and the whole neighborhood days to find me and I was found by a family of wolves (to which I should be lucky they didn't try to hurt me.)

from what I can tell Mrs Gray heard that some wolves had been stealing food that were for humans and bringing the food to the forest

one of them that was the mother wolf was licking my face when someone came and found me.

I was almost two years old that day, so it would of been a whole year since I went missing and ended up being raised by wolves.

when we got in and started to walk into the living room I saw that Tommy was already in the living room and so were the Toon Patrol.

I said hi to Tommy and I told both him and Dad that I was going to go to my room, I didn't bother saying hi to the Toon Patrol...I just didn't feel like it and because I some how came to the realization that maybe it is best that I only hang out with Psycho, he wasn't in the living room with the other Toon Patrol

and I'm guessing he is out somewhere most likely doing some errands.

I'm so sleepy, I could do for a good nap because after all that happen at the dentist, I'm worn out.

I open my eyes and I see that I'm in my dream, I watch as a cat starts to walk by me but as it turns to look at me it lets out a barking sound and then I watch as a mouse goes by and then I watch the cat go after it while it barks and the mouse astonishingly enough starts to meow like a cat and try it's best to out run the cat.

yeah this is my dream all right, I look to my far left and see that a fish with wings is flying to a nest and starts to feed it's babies.

yeah and at times my dream gives off a 'normal look' at times but I knew better now, it was very random and crazy

and at times very scary...I even named this dream world of mine and you want to know what I call it?

abnormal realm...if anyone came into my dreams and stayed long enough they would get why I call it by that name.

I'm learning to live with it and the fact that the sky in this dream world of mine is always green by day and when night comes it becomes a maroon pink color

and the fact that both the moon and sun are toons in this place and say hi to me whenever I come back when I go to sleep is normal...kinda.

"Hi Bernie!"The Toon Sun said to me as I look up at her for a minute "oh hey Miss Sun, how's your sister?"I ask as I look back down as I know better than to look at the sun for too long even if it is just a dream.

"oh she's doing better, she's just been a little moody because of what's been going on! well I will let you go now, have a great day!"Miss Sun said

and then I tell her the same that I hope she has a great day as well and then I started to walk through my world, the dream world that was born inside my weird little mind

but it is better this then having that same dream I keep having and just in case I better not think about it too much or else it will start up again.

I better keep moving before it becomes dark here, because once it gets dark those creatures come out and it's best for anyone to just hide and keep doors locked, I call them nightmarelings (that's nightmare-lings.)

yeah I really need to find a good hiding place before I run into them, last time that happen well I really don't want to think about that.

just got to keep moving and hope that I don't run into them.

[Smarty's Pov]

I still couldn't bring myself to face Bernie, even after all that had happen and how she was almost...yeah I'm not going to even think about it, because what happen in her dream that day was something I really want to forget

but I can't help but be glad that she is okay now, well for the most part at least.

I mean sure I saw her Dad come into the living room I was just fine but as soon as I saw her come into the living room, I had looked away and tried to ignore her.

I knew Tommy told us that she had to go to the Doctor, but he didn't tell us for what reason she had to go see the Doctor and I guess he doesn't know the reason for why she had to go see the Doctor either.

I don't know why I keep worrying about that crazy girl for, she really gets under my skin at times and she kinda drives me crazy in her own way

and after Bernie went to her room, me and the others told Tommy we needed to head home and we would see him and his sisters later.

I couldn't help but get this odd and dreadful feeling that something was going to happen to Bernie,

and the feeling was telling me it wasn't going to be good not one little bit.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7: Harris and Valiant

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **it maybe a few days or so before I make Chapter 8, but I will try to work on it when I can but I will need to take a break every once in a while as I am trying not to over work myself, so with each time I work on a chapter of a story I will take a little break and then go back to working on the chapter.**

 **oh and by the way Bernice and Psycho may not be together for very long but they will still be friends and be close, the reason why I say this will be understood in this chapter.**

 **Bernice and Smarty are still meant to be together in this story and there is a surprise in this chapter but I'm not going to say what it is, and well I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I was waiting for my boyfriend to meet me at the place we promise to meet up at and he was late.

yeah I have a boyfriend now, we just started dating about a week ago.

and we are kinda keeping us being together a secret for now for a lot of reasons.

"Bernice!"I hear my boyfriend yell out to me and I turn around and I smile at him and I wave at him "Hey Psycho."I said

the next thing that happen was that he ran over to me and jump into my arms and starts to hug me and I of course return the hug.

yeah Psycho and I are dating right now, he helps me forget the heart break of knowing that perhaps Smarty will never return my feelings even if I do tell him.

and I do love Psycho, but more like as a friend but he told me that he doesn't mind waiting for me to fall in love for real.

it just seem too nice of him to be so calm about all this, even if he did ask me if he could be my boyfriend...he said he wanted to help me get over Smarty, I only said yes because I thought it was for the best.

Psycho is the only one I told about my feelings for Smarty, at least that is what I believe unless I forgot that I told others that I made promise never to tell Smarty.

so yeah for the whole day me and Psycho were alone together just spending the time together just the two of us and we even watch the sun go down and then after we finished the date he walk me home and I gave him a kiss on his nose (we agreed that there will be no kissing on the lips unless we decided this will become a serious relationship  
and if we end up deciding to stay together forever but I hope it wont come to that because I'm not sure if it will work out, but I do hope that he finds someone...I just think that he could do better than me, he is a very sweet and caring guy once you get to know him.)

and then we both said goodnight and I headed inside but I couldn't help but find myself giggle as I watch toons hearts pop up around his head, that was kinda cute.

as I started to head down the hall to my room I couldn't help but feel that feeling of being watched once again

I know that Greasy and Wheezy said they would try to find the guy who is stalking me but they are having a really tough time looking for leads as to where he might be, and I'm still thankful to Jessica for telling them

but I'm worried something bad will happen if this guy isn't caught soon.

I feel so tired, my eyes can barely stay open as I head to my bedroom.

as I went into my room and went to my bed and started to put the covers over me as I rest my head on my pillow

I thought I saw what look to be blue sparks appear on my hand and start to go up my arm as I slowly fall asleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping but I started to feel myself waking up but that isn't all, I started to hear voices

"is that a noid?"the first voice sounded pretty young maybe a boy or girl.

"yeah and it's a girl too, first time we ever got a girl noid here...it has been nothing but guys that always come here, and it is always Holli who ends up bringing them."the second voice said

and I know that name Holli from somewhere but from where?

"step away from the girl, I'm going be taking her with me."that new voice doesn't sound so young as the other two but the voice did sound familiar but I couldn't place where I heard that voice from.

even though I feel myself waking up I still feel too tired to open my eyes and I all of a sudden feel someone pick me up and I try to open my eyes to see who it was who had pick me up and was now carrying me

but I couldn't seem to open my eyes as I feel myself falling back to sleep.

[Sparks's Pov]

I finally got her, she is something...she isn't like the girls here and that's what I like about her and I'm going to make sure she stays with me as long as possible.

"Hey Sparks you know this girly noid?"that Bunny kid asks me but I just ignore him and his friends and head over to my car and I was careful not to wake up my angel as I place her in the back

and I made sure to buckle her up before I started the car and take off back to my place.

me stalking her for weeks has been all worth it to this point, just got to make sure she doesn't end up back in her world too soon.

as soon as I got to my place I went inside and place her in one of the guest rooms

the next thing I did was head over to my room to get some much needed sleep, I hardly got any sleep since yesterday and it was becoming tiresome.

I was about ready to go to sleep when who should call?

yeah Holli, she calls me around 11:30 Pm and she knows that I hate it when she calls me at this hour when she knows I need my sleep.

"what do you want Holli? I'm kinda in the middle of going to sleep over here."I said to her over the other end of the call as I place the phone from the right side of my ear to the left side of my ear.

"Sparks, I almost had him! I was this close to having everything I ever wanted and those stupid cops of this toon world stop me before I could get him to say he would help me! I mean seriously when is that Teddy Valiant and Frank Harris going to get off my back  
I mean that Valiant is already a toon because he was killed by one, the same can be said for that Acme and Maroon characters who showed up here a few months back...and as long as those two stay out of my way and don't start helping out Valiant and Harris  
then I'm good, I need you to keep a eye on those two and make sure they aren't being snitches and telling on me to that jerk Harris and that former human Valiant...oh and if you don't I might just have to tell Harris about your little trips to the human world that pretty girl comes from, now you wouldn't want that now do you?"Holli said

and I couldn't believe what she was saying, I mean how did she even find out I'm able to go to the human world with out doing anything that has to do with well what she is trying to get that will let her go to the human world.

"yeah I know, you really are smitten by her aren't ya? well I'll keep my hands off her and I wont even try to hurt her if and only if you help me out...keep the two cops off me and get them to follow a wild goose chase if you have to, I need time to get that Deebs to come back here and stay long enough so I can become human and get out of  
this mess up toon world! I can't take it anymore Sparks! I want to get out of this place now and go to the human world! I'm sick of being a doodle! and not only that I'm sick of you not doing what I say and"she says and that last part made me mad enough to hang up on her and then unplug the phone so I wouldn't have to hear from her again.

I will help her but only to keep that girl safe, I know Holli and she means business when she gets serious and isn't trying to get guys to help her with her crazy plan.

Holli is seriously one mess up doodle, she would do anything to get what she wants.

even if it means killing and I'm going to make sure she doesn't try to kill my new girl, all I need to do now is wait for her to fall for me but until then I have a plan to keep her here but I will need to go see someone for that

but it is late right now so I have to hit the hay.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **okay to the guest who just left a comment in chapter 1 and being the first to leave a comment on this story.  
**

 **listen, I'm sorry I'm not able to update that story but I'm afraid that story will have to be place on hold.  
**

 **I was over working myself as it was and I'm trying to not over work myself and I'm trying to take breaks when I can  
**

 **and write when I can and there is no idea coming to me right now for the next chapter of the story you speak of.  
**

 **and I'm guessing the only reason you left a comment on here is to ask me when I'm going to update that story  
**

 **I'm sorry but I'm trying not to stress myself or over work myself and I once again need to make sure I take few hours or full day breaks  
**

 **so I don't over work myself, and if you ask me when I'm going to update that story in the next comment on this story.  
**

 **I'm afraid I may have to cancel it, and I will get to it when and if I can but if everyone can't understand I kinda have writer's block then well  
**

 **that really is too bad but please please try to understand, I'm trying the best I can with most of my stories...  
**

 **and well since you didn't say anything in the comment that has to do with this story, and you seem to only commented just to ask me that  
**

 **I'm afraid I will have no choice but to cancel that story you just ask about.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Let's Hit The Club

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **Credit for Sonic The Hedgehog goes to Sega and Archie Comics**

 **please make sure to leave a real comment, and if you are going to ask me about when I'm going to update on another story please make sure to comment about**

 **this story, as the first comment from a guest, didn't even leave a real comment and only ask me when I was going to update my monsters 3 story, which is really called Monsters 3: Randall & Boo's Journey, and that story was only on hold but because of that lack of respect I had canceled it, **

**but I may change my mind but I don't know if it will be for good but if I do decide to work on the next chapter, it will be co-write with a friend who is Gracekim1 who said she would be happy to help but she can help when she is able to and when she can when she is free.**

 **I know I have some writer's block with that story and a few others as well that I have on hold so that I can work them when I can, but I hope next time will be better and I can take it out of being canceled because of what happen.**

 **and again please leave a real comment next time when you ask me about updates, when you don't it makes me feel like you only commented just to ask me about that one thing that doesn't have to do with this story and that perhaps you don't care about this story.**

 **and I'm not having guests comment for a while, I will let them comment someday maybe next year or the year after that.**

 **and anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I feel myself waking up, I thought what I heard before was just some dream made in my mind while I sleep

but as I open my eyes, I found that I wasn't in my bedroom at all

but instead I was in some strange bedroom and I couldn't help but feel myself jump a little as I hear the door creaked open

and I turn my head to the door and I saw with my very own eyes as to whom was it that brought me here.

it was Sparks! how in the world did I end up here of all places?! did he kidnap me or something?!

"what's up Angel Face?"he said as he walks into the room and I keep my eyes on him as I didn't trust him, he isn't your normal toon that you can let your guard down on.

no way I'm trusting him, but even if this guy is bad news...he is perhaps the only less dangerous one in the place I'm in right now, if I know anything and my guess was right I knew what place and world I'm in right now.

but then my mind started to go into full on panic and I had to ask as I hug onto the covers.

"you...didn't try anything when I was asleep did you? and if you did so help me I will slap you so hard you will fly out that window over there!"I ask him as I threatened him if he gives me the wrong answer.

"no I didn't do anything to you, you are still a vir-"he answers me but I cut him off by placing my hand up "okay thanks for telling me, now do you mind telling me what I'm doing here?"I said

he took out a cigarette and lights it up and then I watch him smoke it and even blow out a cloud of smoke before he turns to look at me once more as I was still waiting for him to answer my question he has yet to give me.

"there be more time for that later, right now I want to take you to some place nice...a nice little club called The Slash Club."Sparks said as he smokes more and I was so mad right now he wouldn't tell me how I got here but instead tells me that he was going to take me to the slash club.

"wait, I'm only seventeen will they even let me into that kind of club?"I ask but he just turns his back to me and starts to head out but tells me (before he shuts the door.) that there is a dress and a special drink to help me fit in a little at the place so no one will find out I'm a human.

I look to my right and see a dress (it was a sky blue color.) and I see a bottle with a label on it and when I saw what the label had written on it I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide.

"how in the world did he get a hold of toon tonic?!"I yell as I look at the bottle and then to the dress, the dress wasn't made for a human that is for certain

because it looks like it was made for a toon, I guess I may as well get this over with maybe if I do this and go with him to that club he will tell me as to why I'm here and why he kidnap me.

I grab the bottle and look at it as I was becoming very suspicious of the thought if he might of put something in the tonic that could perhaps kill me.

but I took a risk and open the bottle and drank it down

and hoping in all hope in my mind that it wasn't poisoned.

it was a half a hour later when I got done changing, in more ways than one and I wasn't talking about changing into that blue dress, no I'm talking about how long it took for that toon tonic to turn me into a toon

but what type of toon it turn me into was kinda surprising to say the least.

the toon form I took was something like a Mobian from the Sonic The Hedgehog Comics, but I was still a toon bunny,

yeah you heard right a bunny, but I look more like a Mobian type, thus why I mentioned it.

my eyes were still the same color but they were more toon like, my fur was a gold color and the fur around my mouth was more of a peach color and the same goes for the ends of my toes.

my hair became more of a yellow color of toon blond, which doesn't seem all that surprising.

the dress did fit surprisingly well though given that I am now the same height as perhaps I don't know maybe Greasy, but I can't really worry about that right now I just want to get this over with

and go back home where I belong, my family must be worried about me after I went missing even if the reason I went missing was because of Sparks.

as I came out of the bedroom, Sparks lets out a whistle when he saw me "you clean up nice, you look even more cute in that toon form...who knew that your inner toon would be a bunny."Sparks said as he adjusted his shades on his face as he looks at me with a smirk on his face as he was leaning against a wall by one of his arms

and while one arm was helping him support himself leaning on a wall, the other one he used to adjust his shades on his face before he places his hand on his right hip while still looking at me with eyes I don't even want to say, but lets just say it is the same look that Greasy had in the movie he was in.

"well, lets get going don't want to be late."Sparks said as he leads the way out of his place and took me to his car and started to drive us to the Slash Club and as I look out the window I thought I saw what look to be a man in his late thirty's and early forty's falling from the sky.

I couldn't help but feel a dreadful feeling inside as well as worry as I watch the man keep falling but I just had to ask Sparks, "hey, whats over that way?"I asked as I pointed to where the man was falling to.

"that way is where the Slash Club is, why?"Sparks asks as he keeps his eyes on the road as he only look for a a few minutes at to where I was pointing to, I got to say I'm very impressed that he would keep his eyes on the road at all times.

I don't know how many times I heard about a person doing something stupid while driving, like talking on a phone or texting while driving at the same time, that kills so many people and very few would be lucky to make it out of it alive and not be one of the very many that end up being killed.

even I knew better then to do that and I don't even drive a car, but people should listen when it comes to that whole rules of the road thing, and that means do not talk/text on the phone while driving, you will get into a car wreck  
and most likely get killed and it will be a very small chance you will live through it but that would be a chance no one should take as a life is more important then doing something so stupid on the phone.

I remember when I was younger I was in a car wreck with my old foster family, I was only eleven years old at the time and I was starting to like them and see them different than the other family and even my old foster mother who was really mean to me.

but that day, what happen traumatized me.

when I was at the hospital, I only had a few broken bones, bruises and a few cuts here and there...but as for my nice foster mommy and daddy well...

"hey you okay, your kinda spacing out there."Sparks's voice says as he brought me out of my memory of one of the few foster family that I ever seem to let into my heart and help heal it little by little but after what happen to them, I seem to reject any new foster families up until I met my biological one.

"I'm fine, sorry about spacing out...I was thinking about something from my past, and anyway I thought I saw some forty year old human man falling from the sky and head down that way."I said but after I did say that he seem to speed up in his driving a little too much.

"she's doing it again, *beep* her and her crazy plans, does she really want to cause the chaotic doodle madness to go into the human world as well as here and that toon world? seriously?! does she even know what will happen if she does that *beep*!"Sparks said  
as he keeps cursing every few minutes as he talks about well I'm guessing it is Holli he is talking about.

oh man does that mean what happen in that cool world movie where when Holli got the spike of power, and all the humans started to become toons (well only half of them did, while the other half became toons.) is going to happen for real?!

and everything started to go crazy in a chaotic way in that movie, that must be the chaotic doodle madness Sparks is talking about well that and that ink blot of toons that seem to be working for Holli and trying to help her keep the spike of power from going back to where it came from that seem to keep them trapped in.

and why do I get the feeling the spike of power is like the toon version of the pandora's box, this really isn't good if she does get her hands on that spike and lets out what I'm guessing is very bad toons, and we will be pretty much be all doomed if that happens!

and if it is a little different than the movie, it means that it really will effect everyone and every world, not just this one or the human world in the movie but all so my own home and my family and friends as well.

I can't let that happen, I got to stop Holli before things get way out of hand and she causes that chaotic doodle madness to start in all our worlds.

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9: Talk Wolfy To Me

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **I was going to make this more longer but I think it is long enough, I will work on chapter 10 when I can.  
you will find out a even darker side of Bernice's past that you never knew.  
**

 **and again please leave a real comment, it is okay you ask about updates to the other stories I have (even if they are on hold.)  
**

 **but when you just say 'when are you going to update' and don't even leave a real comment with it, you make me think you don't care and the only reason why you even commented at all was because you wanted to ask me that.  
**

 **I got a little mad because of that and it made me want to cancel Monsters 3: Randall & Boo's Journey, I haven't been able to think of a new chapter for it and it doesn't help that because of what happen it made me feel like I should give up on it, so I may or may not keep it canceled but I would of work on it when I could **

**and if I got a good enough idea for a next chapter but I don't want to be made to feel like if I don't update it those who have read it will get mad.  
the point is that I'm still a human being and I need time and I would like to thank Gracekim1 again for saying that she would be happy to help, I don't know when I will start on the next chapter for that story.  
**

 **but we will see and I may take it out of being canceled.  
**

 **now I need to take a full day break and maybe take the next day as a full break as well, so it maybe a few days or so before I can work on chapter 10.  
**

 **and by the way the toon bunny in the cover is a drawing I did and had posted up on DA before but I had to do some editing to use it and the original cover for this story, so I copied the drawing I did then I cut it and place it next to the original cover and making it like a whole new cover in a way.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

life is funny sometimes, but when you see something from your past

you can't help but want to run into the girl's bathroom to try to get away from it and try to forget it all once again.

okay let me explain, Sparks and I had just came into this club even if I had no choice but to come with him.

he told me to wait by the bar and I didn't like how some of the guys in the place were looking at me, strange enough the toon tonic had worn off as soon as we got to the slash club.

when he had stop (finally! thank goodness!) he turn to look at me and his jaw dropped, he said that the toon tonic shouldn't of worn off and I would of only turn human again if I take the toon tonic again,  
which didn't make sense and he was surprise that the once toon dress had transform into a real dress and I didn't know it was a sparkling blue dress until I started to look at it more closely after I had changed back.

so since the toon tonic was back at his place, he had to pay the bouncer to let me in.

and I did punch a guy at the bar for trying to make a move on me, he went flying and went through a wall on the other side of the club.

and the reason why Sparks told me to wait at the bar was because he had to make a call, who he was calling I didn't really care it isn't any of my business even if I am a bit curious as to what he could be up to.

and I'm starting to think the reason why the toon tonic had wore off because it was made in this world and it was perhaps poorly made.

"hey sweet cheeks, how about you and me go and play patty cake...you know since the rule says we can't have-"I stop the guy from talking by standing up and then turning towards him and kicking him in between the legs and sending him flying to where the last guy had went.

why do I feel like I would of been much safer with Greasy then these guys, I know that Greasy can be a perv but something tells me these guys are more pervy than he is.

and this dress isn't helping keep them away.

I was about to sit back down when I saw a pocket knife, (I mean I'm fine just seeing such a thing on some movie or show but seeing one in real life even in a place like this was too much.)

it was a toon wolf who was holding it, I had to run to the bathroom after seeing it and well that is what happen.

it isn't like I have anything against anyone who uses pocket knifes to use for camping, as long as it wasn't for something dangerous or to hurt someone, that I will not have.

but when I use to have a very bad depression, after what my foster mother did to me.

but after being adopted by that new foster family that came next I started to trust again and they help me no longer feel that depressing feeling but it all came back after the car accident that I only made it out alive from...but I still got bruises, a few cuts and broken bones from it.

after I was out of the hospital and was brought back to the orphanage, I went back into depression not just because of what my old foster mother did to me but because I lost the only two foster parents that help me recover a little after what she did to me when I was in her care!

and you may be wondering where the pocket knife comes into this whole thing right?

well, I use to...*gulp*...hurt myself.

it only stop when Mrs Gray caught me one day and slap the pocket knife out of my hand and instead of slapping me or even yelling at me for being so stupid as to hurt myself, she instead hugs me and I could hear her crying

she had me tell her how I was feeling and I told her and well after we talked for about a hour she made me promise to never do such a thing again, I of course had kept that promise.

but now every time I see a pocket knife in real life, I kinda get scared because it is something from my past that I really don't like to think about and I don't want it to start playing in my mind ever again, as the very thought of what happen leaves me feeling terrified and I really hated it when it starts to play in my head like a movie.

I never even told my own family or friends about it, I don't think even Mrs Gray told them about it and I should be lucky they didn't notice the scars. (yes I have scar marks from that time and I still have them, it's just that one doesn't notice them unless you look close enough.)

I had to talk to Mrs Gray a lot after she found out about what I had been doing, she even had to place bandages around my feet because that is where I was hurting myself.

I guess the reason why I only hurt my feet was because when I use to be in the care of that monster woman, she use to call my feet ugly and or say that my feet were more ugly than my face.

and I had forgot all about how I use to hurt myself, but that stupid wolf had to make me remember it all!

why did I do such a stupid thing back when I was thirteen years old and Mrs Gray had caught me when I was fourteen years old, so yeah I had only did that for two years I think.

some other things I started to remember after making a run to the bathroom...something about a bridge and something to do with if one falls off the bridge they fall forever...and for some reason I feel like the image is trying to show itself but it was becoming a little hard to see because it is blurry.

but I couldn't help but feel I knew that place, even if the image wasn't very clear, it was like I been there before...when I was little, with three others but who were they?

I'm remembering fog as well and I think something else but when I try to remember it fully, it vanishes and I forget what it was.

so all I remember is a little bit, like I know that I was very little that had to do with me being at a bridge with lots of fog and three others were with me and telling me to stay close and try not to fall off the bridge or else I will fall forever.

that much I can remember, it was like something wasn't right like I have some part of my memory missing.

just then I hear the door to the bathroom open and I look away from the mirror to who might of come in and to my total utter shock, the person that came in was not a woman at all.

"man I got to go! oh hey what's a girl noid doing in here?"the guy was none other than Bash from The Goons, I knew if I hit him or even tried to slap him for coming into the women's bathroom, he might like it.

so all I had to do was try to get him out in a calm way.

"your in the wrong bathroom."I said

"what you say?"Bash asked me as if he didn't hear right and to which I sigh and told him once again "your in the wrong bathroom, this is the women's bathroom."I said as I was trying to stay calm and I am still trying to not hit someone for being rude  
or saying something that is kinda mean that is well has to do with me...and I only hit those other guys outside because they started to come on to me.

just then I watch as Bash started to do well the potty dance (I haven't done that dance since I was little.)

"But I Really Gotta Go! and I don't think I can make it to the men's room on time! please just let me use this bathroom just once!"Bash said with desperation in his face as he pleads and begs to let me allow him to use the women's bathroom.

I really wanted to say no but the sooner he uses it the sooner he will be out and I can be alone.

"fine, but next time go to the right bathroom or else the next time you come in here by mistake, you may cause some big trouble if it was more than just me in here who caught ya coming in here."I said as he thanks me and runs into one of the stalls

and I decided to leave because I didn't really want to hear nature at work.

but as I headed out of the bathroom I let out a sneeze and the next thing I knew I was back in that toon form, then I remembered when I was in the car and I had sneezed at that time as well and it must of been when I had turn back to my human self.

I will need to tell Sparks that info when I see him, but wait why should I even tell him?

he's busy right now talking to whoever it is he had to make a call to, this was my break.

I could try to get out of here and try to get someone to help me get home, I look over to where Sparks was talking on a payphone and his back was facing me (which is good because it means I can get away with out him seeing me.)

so I decided to head to the door as fast as I could with out him noticing me while he was still busy talking to whoever was on the other end of the call, well that was the plan until someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to where they were sitting at.

"hey your cute, I don't normally go for rabbits but you are really a different kind of rabbit from what I can tell from your figure."the guy said as he was looking at me with eyes I really didn't like, because it was what they mean behind them that made me feel uneasy.

I had to think of a way to get out of here with out this guy trying to do something that would make me feel even more uncomfortable, like how I am right now as I was being made to sit on his lap, and then when I pulled a little away from him, I all of the sudden got a better look at him  
and I started to recognize him and knew he wasn't from here and how do I know that?

because he was from toontown and was the Disney's Big Bad Wolf, wait if he's here does that mean that toons from toontown can come here? but if that is so then how is it that some doodles can't leave from here?

"how about a kiss?"he said and I really needed to think on how to get out of this because I really didn't want to kiss him for a lot of reasons.

then it hit me and I smirked "oh I would love to kiss such a big strong and handsome wolf such as yourself..."I said as I started to flirt back but I use the more seductive act to be put into it (but nothing like Holli of course, for obvious reasons.)

he seem to let out a gulp of surprise as he starts to sweat a little but he started to get a really big smile on his face "r-re-really?"he said as I nod my head and I started to tickle under his chin with two of my fingers as I watch his tail behind him start to wag like crazy.

"oh yes, I would love to be able to kiss such a manly wolf such as yourself..."I said as I put the act up more as I move my two fingers down from his chin and started to go slowly down his neck making him shiver a little and when I stop, I now had my two fingers pointed to his chest

and I started to make circles "but there is one little problem with that...my sweet big bad wolfy..."I said in my seductive voice that I was acting on to get his guard down.

"and what's that?"he asks as his smile was even more big than before and his tail just keeps wagging behind him as I get ready to put my plan into full action.

"oh it could be because...I'm really Bernice Birchwood, and if anyone finds out you had been placing the moves on me...they might lock you up for hitting on a girl my age, even if you may not of known it was me because of the toon tonic."I said as his eyes go really big and his jaw dropped  
even more than Sparks own jaw had before when we first got here.

he seem to be frozen in shock at the moment and that left me free to get off his legs (or lap as it were.) and then I started to head out of the door while walking past some of the Disney's bad guys, I'm starting to guess only bad guys can come here but how they are able to I can figure that out later, I just need to run for it

and make sure I get far enough away from Sparks as possible and find someone who could help me but who is going to help me?

wait I think I know who can help me, but I might need to ask around and get some info on where he works because I know that I would get so lost if I try to look for him on my own.

[Nails's Pov]

after I got off the phone with Sparks, I thought I should head over to headquarters and tell Frank and Teddy about what I found out.

they needed to know that Holli is on the move again, man I hope it wont be like back in 1939, boy was that a very close call.

"hey Nails, you going so soon? can't ya stay for a few more drinks?"one of my drinking buddies said as I started to head to the front door

"yeah sorry, I have to head out a little early...sorry boys, but I'll see ya around once me, Frank and Teddy get Holli under control."I said as I wave bye to all of my drinking buddies and headed out and started to walk to headquarters.

I wasn't allowed to drink and drive, Teddy told me that his brother tried to do that once but he said that he was lucky to be there with him to stop him

and when I ask him about his brother he would get a little misty eyed and tells me that he miss his brother and wish that things had been a little different and that they never took that case that took his life and brought him here.

but Teddy told me that some things are most likely destined to happen, if we want it or not but even though he said that he has some regrets that caused him to be killed and transform into a toon when coming here...he said he doesn't regret the friends he had made

and that he values his friendship with me and Frank, oh man that sure does bring a tear to the old eye.

it is too bad that doodles can't go to toontown but toons from toontown can come here, well so far only the bad guys come here but they mostly hang out over at that Slash Club.

man I really want to move out of this doodle world, maybe find a nice little place in toontown (the more calmer side of course.) maybe find a nice toon lady spider, settle down, get married and maybe have some baby spiders.

man that would be the good life but that is only just a dream, a dream I can only wish to have but can't because doodles aren't allowed to leave doodle world and the only way a doodle can stay in toontown is if they marry a toon

and then they will be allowed to crossover to the toon world.

but no toon would be crazy enough to marry a doodle so they could crossover to toontown, toons hates doodles...all doodles from what I have heard.

I mean we are toons just like them but because how things are we are just called 'doodles' because how we were made.

maybe someday things will be different and some doodles will be allowed to live in the toon world and in toontown.

_  
[Greasy's Pov]

well we been had it for hours, me and Wheezy have been trying to find the guy that has been stalking Beatrice's sister.

but so far we can find the guy, he may not even be a human at all like Wheezy had thought.

he just maybe a toon instead, it wouldn't surprise me if it was one of our own.

we had just got back to headquarters and when we both just got inside the phone started to ring and I head over to answer it and see who it might be calling at this late hour.

"Hola, who may I ask is calling? you do know it is very late right?"I said

"Greasy this is Big Bad Wolf! I got to tell you something and you might not like it once I tell you."the voice over the phone said and I was a little bit surprise that it was the Big Bad Wolf calling, he said he would never want help from us.

not after the last time when we were so close to having him dipped, man I really do feel bad about those days.

"listen if this has to do with the past, we are sorry okay but don't call again just to rub it in...we have changed, we ain't those guys anymore."I said

"this has nothing to do with that! this is all about Bernice! she's in the doodle world!"Big Bad Wolf said and making my eyes go wide as I couldn't believe my ears and what I am hearing, because I know he didn't just say what I think he just said about Bernice.

"say that again, I don't think I heard you right...it sounds like you said that Bernice is in doodle world."I said as I let out a nervous chuckle as I was really hoping that I heard wrong.

"she is and boy I didn't even know it was her, boy can that girl put on the charm..."he said and he sounded like he was drooling on the other end of the call, and what did he mean by 'charm'?

"okay I believe you, now explain everything to me and what you meant by you didn't know it was her at first? and don't leave anything out because this could be linked to her stalker that me and Wheezy have been trying to find!"I said

"well okay, but if you want to hear everything on what happen fine...but don't tell that boss of yours, he might get a little mad that I was being a little of a flirt with his girl...I know he has feelings for her, because he punch me really hard once for calling her a *beep* when she wasn't even there to hear it."Big Bad Wolf said

I remember that, and boy did Smarty get mad that day.

I mean I never seen him so angry like that before and when we were talking with the villains and well one thing led to another and well we had started to talk about Beatrice, Tommy and at some point Bernice

and well the villains by some surprise were being kinda nice talking about her (well a few were at least.), some thought different things about her some even liked her but Big Bad Wolf called her some names and well when he called her a perra well...it kinda set Smarty off and he punch Big Bad Wolf so hard he gave him a black eye.

"yeah I remember, you kinda had that coming for calling her that and you are lucky she wasn't there to hear it because she may of did much worse to you then what Boss had done to ya I can tell you that much...  
but you should be lucky she's trying to keep herself more calm and as well as her trying to keep that little side of her under control."I said

"so I've heard."Big Bad Wolf said in a sarcastic way as he didn't seem to believe she was trying.

"just hurry up and tell me what happen and once again don't leave anything out."I said as I was starting to lose my patience with him and I was about ready to hang up on him but I knew if I did I wouldn't get the information that I needed it.

"okay, where should I start? well me and my friends thought we would head over to the slash club maybe pick up some girls that don't know us...and well here is how it went down when I first saw her, but just so you know I didn't know it was her at first and here's why..."Big Bad Wolf said

as he starts to explain everything that happen and believe me he wasn't leaving anything out and what he tells me was a big surprise as I never thought Bernice had it in her to do that kind of flirting and using it to make Big Bad Wolf let her go so she could leave the club.

after we finished talking, I hang up and started to head over to Wheezy's room to tell him what I found out about Bernice.

well at least we now know that her stalker isn't human at all but a doodle who lives in the doodle world and that place is too dangerous for her to be in and makes toontown look safe.

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10: Your One Whipped Toon Weasel

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **Credit for Sexy Back goes to Justin Timberlake**

 **Credit for Man, I feel Like a Woman goes to Shania Twain**

 **Credit for Bad Dog goes to Neon Hitch**

 **Credit for Crazy in Love goes to Beyonce**

 **here is Chapter 10, I'm still working on Chapter 11 so I may have it up in a few hours or so.  
but after I post up Chapter 11 I'm taking another break and maybe I can watch a movie or something later.  
**

 **oh and if I'm not able to post up Chapter 11 in a few hours or later tonight, I will try for tomorrow.**

* * *

[Wheezy's Pov]

I wasn't too sure about this, I mean us going to that doodle world with out the others.

I mean wouldn't we need some kind of backup to go with us and rescue the doll face, oh that is a good one I should so use that next time I see her.

let's see, the nicknames I called her so far have been little squirt, twerp and oh yeah the one nickname that Smarty came up with (and we all started on calling her that nickname at times), Bernie!

oh man does she hate it when we call her that, it is too funny not to call her that just to see her get riled up whenever we call her that.

but after smirking on that thought I start to frown once more and look over at Greasy who was packing up for the big trip to the doodle world.

I had finish hours ago and I didn't really packed all that much, only a few clothes.

"Greasy are you sure we shouldn't tell the others about this? I mean we may need the backup if we run into trouble while we are over there in that world."I said

"no, we can handle this and besides it maybe more safer if it is just the two of us going over there to save her."Greasy said as he puts in the last of his hats in the backpack.

I was already wearing my backpack on my back and I was about to tell him that it was not a good idea to go off to doodle world with out the others when

"I'm bringing sexy back. them other boys don't know how to act."a male's voice sings out of nowhere.

Greasy gives me a look that says that he is very amused as he knew the sound was coming from me (well from inside my backpack.) and I could just feel my face going a little red out of pure embarrassment

and then I decided to take off my backpack and unzip it and take out my phone and I see who is calling me and it was Cressida.

she gave me this phone a few months ago, she calls it a touch phone and well basically she explain to me it was like a smart phone.

and well she kinda picked the ringtone out for me, I didn't pick it but yeah I really am never going to live this down with Greasy finding out about the ringtone

think on how more embarrassing if the others had heard it, talk about your tease Wheezy day.

I did hear from Greasy that he heard that Bernice changed the ringtone of Smarty's phone.

it use to be that 'Man, I feel like a Woman' song, boy the memory of that day was a good one.

both myself, Greasy, Tommy, Beatrice and Smarty were in the kitchen when that song started to play and it had turn out it was coming from Smarty's phone!

man that was funny.

good times, good times.

and well so far only Greasy has heard the new ringtone that is on Smarty's phone, he told me when he asked Bernice what the name of the song was that was on Smarty's phone,

she told him that the song was called 'Bad Dog' by someone called Neon Hitch.

I have no clue why it is called 'Bad Dog' but from the look on Greasy's face when he talk about how he had listen to the whole song (yes he told me that he had went and listen to the whole song, and ya can guess it was Bernice who help him with that.) it was kinda too much to take as I started to feel uncomfortable,

why you may ask?

because he got a very mischievous look on his face that day when he talked about how he had listen to the song but he didn't say much about it after telling me that and the fact he said that he liked it, and I'm starting to think maybe it was a good thing he didn't explain more than that  
because at times it is best not to know what he is thinking because at times it was a bad thing to know what is going on in that head of his.

I do know that I have heard Psycho's ringtone that is on his new phone that Bernice gave him a week ago.

the song is called 'Crazy in Love', I forget who that song is by but it sure is different then the music I grew up listening to.

I touched the screen on my phone to turn it on so I can answer Cressida.

"Hey Cressie, what's up?"I said trying to play it cool which seem to make Greasy laugh at how I'm trying to play it cool, seriously? as if he doesn't do the same with Beatrice.

"hey, is this a bad time?"Cressida asked me on the other end of the call as I watch as Greasy starts to make fun by making kissy faces and I roll my eyes at how immature he was being right now.

"no it isn't, what's wrong? you sound worried."I said as I pushed Greasy's face away from me so Cressida doesn't hear him making 'kissy sounds'.

"well I am, Bernice is missing and her dad has been looking all over for her and Beatrice asked me to help and plus I just got back home from a long night of searching and I was going to go to bed but I thought I would call you  
and ask if you know where Bernice was and if you had seen her."Cressida said

and I couldn't help but gulp as I knew I couldn't lie to her and if I tried to she would know from the sound of my voice, for some crazy reason I can't lie very well around her and she can tell very easily when I'm lying or telling the truth.

I look over at Greasy "you are gonna tell her anyway, so might as well...but let me tell you this you are so azotado."Greasy said with a smirk on his face as he places his backpack on over his shoulder.

"I am not whipped!"I said as I cover my hand over the speaker of the phone.

then Greasy much to my annoyance, acts like he is holding a invisible whip and then acts like he is using it by making the 'whipping' sound with his mouth.

"you just had to learn that joke from Bernie didn't you."I said to him as I knew he had learn it from her because she had explain it to him on what it means when guys tells their friends that they are 'whipped' by their girlfriends or wives.

he lets out a chuckle and I just roll my eyes at him and then I go back to talking to Cressida.

"okay I will tell you what I found out but you may not be happy on what I found out about where Bernice is at so you may need to sit down for this one."I said

"okay, and I'm already sitting down so go on ahead and tell me."she tells me and I take a deep breath and started to explain to her what had been going on and that me and Greasy will be going to doodle world to get her.

"wait you two are going by yourselves, isn't that a little dangerous with out the others to back you two up?"Cressida said

"that's what I have been trying to tell Greasy, but he thinks it would be better if it is just the two of us going over to doodle world and it isn't really safe for humans so we need to hurry up and find her before anything happens to her while she is there in doodle world and Cressie?"I said

"yes Wheezy?"she says as I knew I had to say this before I hang up and go with Greasy to go look for Bernice in doodle world.

"when you tell Tommy and Beatrice about this, try to stop them from going off and trying to find the doodle world. tell them that we got this and that we will make sure to bring her back safe and sound."I said

"okay but Beatrice may not be too happy about it, she has been worried sick I mean how did she even end up in doodle world in the first place?"Cressida said

and I knew I left out the whole stalker thing but I might have to explain it to her later "I'll tell you about that reason later, I'll call you back after Greasy and I get to doodle world okay, love you bye."I said as I hang up after she told me the same thing (that she loved me too.)

then I hear Greasy making the 'whipping' sound once again with his mouth and I glare at him "seriously will you stop that! I told you before that I'm not whipped!"I said

"sure your not."Greasy said with a smirk on his face as he heads out through the door and I follow him.

I'm starting to think he likes that joke a little too much for his enjoyment.

and Bernice has some form of sick twisted sense of humor that she seems to love to share with Greasy.

[Bernice's Pov]

I have been walking for hours, I have been asking around for where Frank Harris works at and well it is pretty hard to find the place since this city is so big, crazy and let's not forget not at all safe for humans.

the doodles here are more dangerous and would most likely kill a human just for the fun of it, I need to figure out how to get out of here and fast but the only way I can do that is try to get help from Harris.

but I just remembered the thing with Holli, man how can be so stupid as to forget that?

I need to figure out a way to stop her and make sure she doesn't cause the chaotic doodle madness that would most likely be bad for not just the toon world and human world but as well as the doodle world.

right now I'm still in my toon form and I think that I can only turn back to normal when I sneeze and it might be because of the fact that the toon tonic doesn't work well with me or it could be something to do with my blood, I don't know

but I think I will try to figure it out more later because right now I need to find Harris and well I didn't have time to think about it anymore as

my thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone and I was about to fall backwards when someone had caught me by my right arm.

and when I open my eyes and see who it was my eyes go wide in surprise as I couldn't believe who it was because even in toon form I knew who it was by looking at that goofy happy go lucky smile (even if I only saw him in the movie and not met him myself up until now.) but seriously it couldn't be him right?

but hearing his voice ask me if I'm alright made me think other wise

"no way, it can't be...Marvin Acme?!"I said in a totally flabbergasted shock from seeing the man who had been killed but was now standing before me as a toon with the same eyes as Harris when he became a doodle in that movie he was in.

which means only one thing, my theory about if a toon kills a human they do end up in doodle world as a toon was right.

I knew it! I'm so telling Cressida and Beatrice about this once I get back.

 **to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11: How Acme Really Died

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi and Kaitlyn goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **here is Chapter 11 and I hope you like it  
**

 **also I want to say that there will be a surprise in this chapter that shows a different view then what really happen in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie.  
**

 **also I will be posting up The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga sooner than I expected  
**

 **but after posting the first two chapters up, I will place it on hold so I can work more on this story.  
**

 **and then after I finish this story, I will work more on The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga.  
**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

Acme was nice enough to walk me to where I needed to be.

I was surprise however that he knew I had beat up some dirty punks, he told me he was taking a walk when he saw those guys trying to harm a doodle girl that was around my age.

and well he was going to go over and try to talk to them into leaving the girl alone but instead stop himself when he saw me go over to the punks and beat the living crud out of them.

well I couldn't just let them hurt her, and it was wrong of them in trying to do such a thing to her.

"but I think you went a little too far with stomping your foot down on them like that...boys will be boys after all."Acme said as he smiles that care free smile of his as if he has no clue what's going on.

"Mr Acme, I know you mean well but those guys had to be shown they can't treat women or girls my age as objects! toon, doodle or human, girls need to be treated with some respect because we have feelings! and those doodle boys have no right to scare her like that!  
I had to stay there for a hour to try to get her to calm down!"I said

and that was very much true, after I had stomp down on that one doodle punk's well let's just say in a place where no guy wants to hurt at and then after I did that I had went on to do the same to the next one...but I had flipped them all over on their backs first and then I had used my foot to stomp down on them.

the poor girl was shaking so bad from that whole ordeal, I know the feeling of being scared of such a ordeal that's why I have such a phobia, it was one of the reasons I took self defense after hearing what happen to Karlene.

I was only able to learn a little of what my self defense teacher had showed me and I really wasn't really good at the other moves that she showed me but she told me that it takes time to learn most moves and that some take years to learn.

"I mean do you have any idea how hard it is for girls to trust guys after going through something so horrible?! it makes it hard to trust guys! you have no clue what a woman feels!  
and even at times with those who are deadly scared of men can't ever even stand to be anywhere near them and for the most severe cases for some girls, even a touch from a man will send them into a screaming panic!"I said

I know this very well because once I heard Karlene scream, and I found it was because a man touch her arm when he wanted to ask her for directions.

Acme seem confused "really?"he asked me and I nod my head and yelled "yes!"

"I just thought those boys were just playing a really mean prank on that poor girl."Acme said as he keeps walking me to the headquarters that I need to go to in order to try to figure out how to get home and stop that crazy bimbo.

"Acme I know you love a good laugh but please be serious! okay let's put it this way, if you had a daughter who was the light of your life and who you loved very much and would be happy to see such a sweet smile on her face and even hear her laugh...  
but one day that sweet smile and laugh was gone forever because she was well...*cough* attacked, would you do everything to see that the one who had attacked her be brought to justice?"I said

and I wasn't sure if he would get it or not, I was afraid he would just keep smiling and not get what I was trying to go with this whole 'if you had a daughter and if it happen to her thing.'

but to my surprise he takes on a sad look on his face.

"well when you put it like that, I would say that it would break my heart to not have my 'daughter' laugh or even smile ever again. I take it that such a thing happens a lot where your from."Acme said and I nod my head yes.

it was a sad and painful truth, and it is one of the reasons I want to protect myself from such a thing.

"for a toon you sure are serious."he tells me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him but then I remember I was still in my toon form and I haven't had the need to sneeze in a while, so I might be stuck like this for a while.

"you know not all toons are the same, they are different kinds you shouldn't think that one toon will be like the other."I said

I decided not to tell him the truth about me being a human girl, he might just laugh at me if I told him such a thing.

but I wonder if Smarty would think this form is cute?

no I can't have those thoughts! besides he doesn't have feelings for me so I need to try not to think about him in that way.

and besides he may not even like this bunny form, after all I'm pretty sure he hates toon bunnies and rabbits.

well I guess it is one more thing for him to hate about me then.

I wish I didn't have these feelings for him but it is best to try to ignore them as best as I can and who knows maybe I can even fool myself into thinking the feelings weren't real.

"boy troubles?"Acme said and bringing me out of my thoughts and look up at him.

how is it that he can tell all that from just looking at me?

"it's that obvious?"I said and he nods his head to say yes it was that obvious.

"I take it you really like the boy your thinking of right now, am I right?"he said as I feel myself blush a little.

"no, I don't."I deny to him but mostly to myself but the reasons why I tell him that I don't is because I really don't feel comfortable talking to him about such things and besides that I really don't feel he can be trusted with such problems and plus I really don't want to say this kind of stuff with Acme  
who kinda got mix up with some pretty bad stuff because he had a fling with a married toon woman.

seriously that is wrong in so many levels and if I was married to Smarty I would never ever cheat on him by having patty cake or se-...*cough* intimacy, with someone else.

that is just not right and...oh man it just hit me I was thinking of being married to Smarty!

stupid! get those thoughts out of your head!

I was right now pulling on my bunny ears at the very thought.

"I take it you have been thinking of the thoughts of marrying him someday."Acme said and my face must of turned the most deepest shade of red right now after he said that even more so after I was thinking about the thoughts of being married to Smarty, to which may not even happen.

and besides that it isn't like I think about doing well...that whole patty cake stuff with Smarty, nope no way do I have those thoughts!

okay maybe a little but nothing more than that and the making out thing and nothing else but that!

I blame the hormones.

okay come on girl, calm down just try not to think about that kinda stuff when you think of Smarty.

I know what I will do to take my mind off those thoughts, I will just talk to Acme and maybe it will help me take my mind off of those thoughts about Smarty.

"so Mr Acme, are you in love with anyone?"I ask even if I get the feeling I know who it is he is in love with.

"yes, I'm in love with someone but sadly I wont ever see the face that belongs to the lovely Jessica Rabbit ever again."Acme said and I just shake my head at this, he seriously should of stayed away from her if he knew what was good for him.

"say Mr Acme, I heard how you were killed and I got to know what did happen that night?"I asked as I was very curious to know how it all went down even if it wasn't shown in the movie.

"you really want to know?"he asked in surprise as I nod my head as I was very serious on wanting to hear the whole story on the night he was killed.

"fine I will tell you, but what you may hear might scare you so don't say I didn't warn you."Acme said as he starts to tell me his story on what happen that night and what happen before his death.

[Third Pov]

Acme was in the Acme Factory finishing up his newest work as he had big plans to make toontown even bigger then it is right now.

after finishing up the blue prints, he places them in a secret safe behind a painting of Jessica Rabbit.

then he remembered something, that was very important that he had left in his car.

it was his heart medicine, he made sure to take it even before he went to watch Jessica's show and he knew that he had to take it because it was doctor's orders.

but as he went out of his office and on to the main floor of the factory he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched.

"here's Doomy!"he hears a high squeaky voice behind him say and he turns around and sees Judge Doom but he had red toon like eyes and a very wicked smile on his face as he had what looked to be weapons for hands as he laughed a crazy laugh as he pointed both his sword hands at Acme.

and it had scared the older man so much that before he even knew it he was holding on to his chest and much to Doom's surprise, he watched as the man fell to the floor dead from a heart attack.

"not really what I was going for but I will take what I can get...now then before those weasels arrive to pick me up and before they see me like this."Doom said as he goes over to a rope that was holding up a large safe and he grins maniacally.

"I still need to make it look like the Rabbit murdered you, even if you did die from a heart attack."Doom said as he unlaced the rope from where he had tied it and he watches as the large safe starts to fall.

[Bernice's Pov]

I couldn't help but stare in shock and disbelief after Acme told me the full story on how he died that night.

it wasn't really the large safe that did it at all!

it was Doom scaring him so bad that he had a heart attack, well even if he hadn't touched him yet or drop the safe on him yet when he died, he did still in a way still killed him and he must of used the safe on the dead body to make it look like he was killed that way instead of being scared to death.

right now I was in Acme's new home that he got as soon as he became a toon, we were in his living room and I was drinking some tea with him.

"I still can't believe you weren't really killed by the safe but instead you were scared to death, that is a lot to take in."I said and it was true that it was a lot to take in and I will need to tell the others about it as soon as I get back after all this is over.

"I know but I'm happy that I now live as a toon and I'm happy where I live now, even if some of those former humans I had ran into before I met you and well they aren't very happy living here and perhaps more so then those other girls who are around your age if not a little older who came here some time ago before me, they think differently  
then I do about being a toon, I for one love being a toon...but even though some may like it, others don't feel the same as I do and those who hate what they also became and they blame the toons who had either killed them on purpose or accident...I knew a few toons who didn't mean to do such a terrible act and well those other girls  
are more angry than the others who again came here because they were killed by a toon and aren't really happy about being stuck here after being killed by a toon and surprisingly enough each of them found out all nine of them had been killed by the same toon  
and it is just something they are just going to have to learn to live with as well as the fact they can't change what happen even if it is a very sad thing to happen."Acme said as he takes a bite out of a doughnut.

and now I was curious as to what he meant by that.

"Acme what do you mean by other girls? and them being killed by the same toon...are those girls here in this world right now and if so where are they?"I asked as he finishes up his doughnut and takes a drink of his tea.

"well they are at work right now at the moment but I can take you over to meet them later, but for now I believe you had a enough excitement for one night, why don't I show you to your room so you can get some much needed rest."he said to me as I nod my head and then after I finish the rest of my tea  
I let him lead me to one of the guest bedrooms.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Leave Yet

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **Credit for Mambo Number Five goes to Lou Bega**

 **sorry this chapter isn't very good, I will try to make the next chapter a little more better when I can.**

 **but at least this chapter is a little good I guess and I think I will post one more chapter up of The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga and then I will have it back on hold while I work more on this story.**

 **and then once this story is fully done, I will work more on The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"Bernice, allow me to introduce you to Monica, Erica, Margarita, Tyna, Sandra, Mary, Jessi, Angela and Pamela."Acme said as he points to each of the toon girls before me.  
and for some reason their names make me think of that song Mambo Number Five.

it only took us a hour to get here and well from what I can tell this place is really fancy.

"man I don't even think Greasy would of like it if he ended up here, you know what I mean?"Monica said to Tyna who nods her head understanding

and I for one couldn't help but be curious as to how these girls knew Greasy, I decided it was best not to ask and maybe once I get back I can ask Greasy but then again maybe it was best I don't ask him  
and I just keep my mouth shut about it.

Acme had to leave after he had introduced the girls to me.  
I did find out however a little too much about two of the girls, like Erica and Jessi.

well from what I can tell they both use to be close with Greasy, but then they said after they ended up being killed by a toon (but they don't say which toon.)

and after they ended up here, they started to lose interest in boys and they started to date each other, well not at first but from what Monica tells me they started out hating each other at first and they would always fight all the time

and then she tells me it was about three years ago that they started to realize they had developed feelings for each other.  
okay if that is true then that would mean, oh okay then...

Erica was more muscular and her face did look more boyish even with her hair being cut really short, I really did thought she was a boy when I first came in.

she must of worked out a lot before she became a toon, either that or she could of started to work out after she became a toon (something told me that she may have started working out after she got to this world and there could be a big reason behind it.)

and from Tyna told me, the rest of them have boyfriends that they had met here.

so that means out of all their friends, Jessi and Erica are the only two who are lesbian.

and it makes me wonder, if maybe the reason why Smarty may have not showed any interest in me is because he might be interested in well other toon boys and is the reason for him not liking me and I don't just mean in the romantic way cause I also mean the friend type of way as well.

wait if that was true, then I would of saw him making eyes at those girls in bikinis when we went to the beach about a week ago.

yeah I think it is best that I just write that in my diary then asking him about it and just keep it to myself, I mean he does wear pink and from what Joelly had told me,

very few straight guys wear pink, I mean from what she tells me even her dad wears a pink shirt sometimes but it doesn't mean he plays for the other team.

but I never really believed all that, I mean it's fine for guys to wear pink just as it is for girls to wear blue.  
I mean even if a guy did wear pink you couldn't tell if he was like well what Joelly said before and I'm starting to believe she maybe wrong, because you don't know them and they could have a girlfriend or wife.

the point is one shouldn't think that way about a guy even if he does like to wear pink.

but why am I curious to know if Smarty does play for the other team?

I mean if he does, does that mean all those times I had a crush on him was all for nothing?

oh man I really wish I didn't think of that thought, now I'm worried about asking Smarty if the subject comes up.  
I told them that I need to step outside for some fresh air.

Sandra told me not to stay outside too long because it wasn't safe.

I guess she had a point but I needed to be alone with my thoughts, I mean no matter how much I try I can't stop having feelings for Smarty.

I want to hope that these feelings will go away but something told me deep down, that wasn't going to happen at all.

and I'm so not going to ask Smarty if he swings 'that' way, because he would most likely get furious at me for asking such a thing.

so yeah I think it is best that I keep that to myself, no matter how curious I am to know if it is true or not.

I wish I didn't have so much to worry about, it is bad enough I need to worry about keeping Holli from going through with that insane plan of hers that could put all the lives both human and toon in great danger  
and I can't let that happen, I need to protect everyone even if I have to do this fight alone but where am I suppose to find Holli?

Holli may not of looked it at first in the movie, but she is perhaps even more dangerous than Doom and that is saying something.

I'm scared that I wont be able to stop her from causing everyone and everything I care about to change in a bad way, I mean seriously...I just can't do it alone but I know I may have to.

"Bernice is that you?"I hear someone ask behind me and I look over and see both Greasy and Wheezy (and just so ya know, it was Greasy who asked me that.)

"what the...what are you guys doing here? and how did you know it was me?"I ask as the two walked over to me.

"we can explain that to you later, right now let's get you out of here this place is not a very good place to be in when it gets dark and-"Greasy said but he was cut off by a girl's scream and then after hearing the scream all three of us look over to the direction the scream came from  
and I see the person who made the scream, it was Tyna who had came outside and then saw me with Wheezy and Greasy.

at first she looked really scared but that all changed as she all of a sudden got really angry and then she look to the entrance of the diner that the other girls were in, I didn't know what she was going to do but something told me whatever it was doing to be  
it wouldn't be very good.

"girls! Greasy is here! get the torches and pitchforks!"she yells and I couldn't help but feel my eyes go wide as I watch her head inside and while she went inside to get her friends

I look over at Greasy who looked like he has seen a ghost and then I look over to Wheezy who seem a little confused as to what is going on so I guess I'm not the only one confused but I'm worried as well.

"Wheezy, come on let's get Greasy out of here before those girls come out with those torches and pitchforks."I said as I grab Greasy's left arm while Wheezy grabs his right arm and we both hurry ourselves out of there before those girls came out and decided to hurt not only Greasy but us as well.  
well they would most likely hurt me as well if they find out I'm on friendly terms with Greasy who they seem to know and hate.

it was a hour later when we had got ourselves far enough away from the diner and Greasy seem to have got some of his color back on his face and he seem to have snapped back to normal after seeing Tyna.

I tried to ask him about it but he said he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't pressure him into talking about it, it was okay that he didn't tell me what happen back there and why those girls seem to hate him so much.  
I mean it isn't like he is the cause of them ending up here right?

"well now that we found ya, we can get back home where we belong and not have to worry about coming back here ever again."Wheezy said and he was about to turn and leave and hoping we would follow him and well Greasy was about to get up from his spot where he was sitting  
but I stop him by placing my hand on his shoulder and I look over at Wheezy "we can't go yet, we need to stop Holli first...and if we go with out trying to fight her, everyone we care about will be in great danger...I was thinking about going it alone on trying to fight her, but I know I can't.  
I need your guys help on stopping her and if you wont do it for me then you better do it for my sister and Cressida cause I know you two love them with all your hearts and I know you would want to protect them from the danger that is coming so please will you help me find Holli before she ends up causing  
the end for all of us?"I said

"how bad are we talking here?"Wheezy asked as he turns to face me and giving me a serious look that says 'this better be serious and not some joke.'

"really bad and at first I just wanted to go home after I was taken here but I know after learning about what's going on I can't go home with out trying to stop Holli first and believe me that woman needs to be stop before it takes the lives of both human and toon, do you really want that to happen? cause I sure don't!"I said

"fine I'm in but ya have to explain what it is that has got you so worried about this Holli person...is she really that bad?"Wheezy said

"yes she is, and I will explain it all to the both of you once we find a place to hide because something tells me those girls are still looking for us and they wont stop until we are as far away from them as possible and make them think we left this dangerous city, so come on I think I know a place we can hide."I said  
as I lead the way to the one place I knew we could hide but once we get there, they may be in for the shock of their lives.

 **to be continued**


	13. Chapter 13: He Meets Her Again

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **well I said I would post up the next chapter next month and it's next month now.**

 **I hope everyone had a good Happy Halloween.**

* * *

[Catrina's Pov]

man the long flight from visiting my Ojii-san and Grandma's home was exhausting.

I just got back from a family reunion, me and my family had to head over to not just visit my maternal grandparents but we had to stay there for the family reunion.

my grandmother is Hirofuji Nerida and my Ojii-san (that's Grandfather but I call him Ojii-san because that is what he wants to be called.) is Hirofuji Sanjiro.

I was going to go hang out with my friends after coming back from Ojii-san and Grandma's.

but my plans had to change because my parents had to go out tonight, so that left me to babysit my little sister Abby.

normally Bernice would babysit my baby sister but she can't right now because I had just learn from her sister Beatrice that she is missing and was most likely kidnapped.

and from what I was told, our friends are out looking for her as well but I couldn't go out right now because I had to stay and babysit Abby.

man this really stinks, I really wish I could help out but I can't just take Abby outside and my parents would yell at me about taking her out so late at night.

just then I hear the doorbell ring, so I got myself up from the couch and go see who it was.

and when I open the door, I see it is that Cressida girl who is best friends with Bernice's sister Beatrice.

"oh hey what's up?"I said

"I was wondering if you could let me stay here for the night, I would of went to Beatrice's but I'm too tired to make the trip and well Bernice told us where you lived and well..."Cressida said

I guess she is a little intimidated because how I'm dressed, yeah I got that some times.

so I dress like a punk rocker, it's just who I am and it don't mean I don't have a soft side after all.

"it's okay if you say no."Cressida said as she steps back a little and was about to leave but I stop her by grabbing her arm and pulling her inside

"it's fine, I don't mind and since you are a friend of Bernice's as well and best friends with her sister I don't see why we can't be friends as well and if you want to call your folks first I think you better do it now and explain to them why your not home and the reason why your staying over at a friend's house."I said to her with a smile

as I walk past her and shut the door.

she thanks me and then asked where the phone is, I told her that it was in the kitchen and I had to show her where the kitchen was before leaving to go check on Abby.

as soon as I got to Abby's room I saw that she got out of her crib again and was now waddling all around her room.

seriously she just had to learn to walk so soon, she even gave my parents a surprise when they were in the kitchen one morning and Dad went to check on Abby and wouldn't ya know it, the little monkey had learn how to get out of her crib and Dad had yelled for Mom

and well yeah the two had no idea that she could do that until that day and then they figured out she can walk now.

"you little monkey, you know better then to try this the tenth time."I said as she stops her little walks around the room and looks up at me with a curious look on her face.

"why couldn't you wait until next year to start this, I tell ya what you should not be doing this little escape artist thing so soon."I said as I walk over to her and bend down to pick her up.

"Wow, is that your little sister? she's so adorable."I hear Cressida at the door to Abby's room and I turn around to face her while making sure to hold Abby and making sure she doesn't try to get away.

"yeah, I love her but she's just started walking and she keeps getting out of her crib...I like to call it her little jailbreak, and since my parents are out I'm the warden."I said and this seem to make Abby giggle excitedly and of course she would think it is funny.

"I take it she gets out a lot since she started walking."Cressida asked me and I nod my head as I place my little sister back in her baby jail (as I like to call her crib at times.) and then I turn to face Cressida "she has been doing it ever since she learn how to walk and I can't keep her in there half the time."I said

and I was about to walk over to the door and leave the room but some little hand had grab the back of my short leather jacket and I look behind me and I see that Abby had her hand on the back of my jacket.

"seriously Abby, what am I going to do with you."I said as she just smiles up at me and I hear a giggle from Cressida "she must really adore you if she doesn't want you to leave."she said and I guess that is true and it was I guess kinda sweet.

I had Abby let go finally and I had to sing her to sleep so she wouldn't try to get out again for the night.

after that I had to show Cressida to where she will be staying for the night.

"so are you were going to go to the school that I go to? I mean I heard from Bernice before she went missing that she said you and her other friends are going to be transferring from your private school to our school, what made you want to go to our school?"Cressida asked

"well we want to be closer to Bernice for one and because your school sounds much more fun and better then the school we got to...and believe me there are more reasons why we are leaving that school but I don't really feel comfortable about talking about it to be honest."I said

"by the way I notice a picture of you in the living room...you were wearing a kimono, it looked really lovely."she said and I couldn't help but feel myself blush a little by the complement.

"yeah well that was from last year when I was over at my grandparents, you see I'm half japanese and half greek on my mom's side...well ya see my Ojii-san that's my maternal grandfather he is japanese and my maternal grandmother she is greek, but my Dad is American so yeah..."I said still feeling the blush on my face.

"Wow that sounds so cool!"Cressida said

"Thanks."I said and then before we knew it we had reached the guest bedroom.

when we got inside, she seem surprise to see that instead of a bed like the one I have in my room, there was a japanese futon mattress in the middle of the room, but it was still a bed.

"yeah sorry but this is the only type of bed in here and well this guest bedroom is used when my grandparents come over to stay but they aren't able to do much of that lately so it's not been used very much at all."I said

"it's fine and plus I really don't mind and it seems like a interesting experience to try sleeping in that type of bed."she said and I was kinda happy she didn't mind the sleeping arrangement.

funny how I think about arrangement and become sad because it made me think of the fight I had with my Ojii-san, and after having that fight with him I told Mom and Dad I wanted to leave and go back home.

they didn't ask why but I can't tell them that Ojii-san had been talking to one of his friend's about having a arranged marriage for me and his friend's grandson.

I don't want that! and what's so terrible is that he wouldn't even try to listen to me on what I want and that he said that come next year I will have to meet my fiance!

he can't make me get married to some guy I don't even know or love, I want to marry for love not have my fiance be picked out for me.

and I'm pretty sure Dad would be mad at Ojii-san for doing such a thing behind his and Mom's backs, he has some nerve.

"is something wrong? you look really upset."Cressida said and I look over at her and I really wanted to tell someone about what happen when I was over at my grandparents for the family reunion.

and plus she looked like the type of person to listen and understand, perhaps it would be good to tell someone what happen between me and my Ojii-san.

so I decided to tell her everything that happen and she seem really surprised that my own grandfather would do such a thing, but that is how Ojii-san is and he can be very stubborn at times and wont listen when he gets that way when he has his mind made up on that's how it's going to be.

"so when are you suppose to meet your fiance?"she asked

"by next year and I really don't want to go through with this, I mean I want a boy to love me for me and who wouldn't go through with this whole arranged marriage thing because his family or mine told him to.  
I mean it is fine for my family back home where Ojii-san lives but he shouldn't make me get married to someone I don't even know! why can't someone else do it?!  
why does it have to be me?! your the first person I told and I haven't told my parents yet and they were shocked that I wanted to leave so soon and come back home! I don't even want to go back to my grandparents home after what happen! it's just not right that he's doing this to me deciding my own future of all things!"I said  
and after yelling all that I feel myself starting to cry and then to my surprise

Cressida hugs me and tells me everything will be okay and maybe things will work out and my grandpa (I still call him Ojii-san but he is still my grandfather, which Ojii-san is another word for Grandpa, though when I was little I use to say 'Ojii-chan' when addressing him.)  
might change his mind about that plan of his and if he does change his mind, that means I wont have to get married to that boy that I don't even know or even want to know because this whole thing is not for me.

I really hope she's right, I mean seriously I want to find someone I will fall in love with but it isn't like mister right is going to come to my door anytime soon.

just then I hear the doorbell ring so I told Cressida that I'm going to go answer it.

as I left the room, I told her that I hope she sleeps well and then I headed to the front door and when I open the door I saw to my surprise it was a toon weasel.

"hey is Bernie here?"he asked and I glare at him while having on of my hands on my hips.

"no she ain't, besides she wouldn't be here if she is missing and when I can I'm going to go help look for her."I said

"sure you are."he said being sarcastic and I grabbed his collar of his leather jacket and pulled him up close to my face and I looked right into his eyes.

"listen here you, don't be all sarcastic with me! I happen to care what happens to her and the reason why I couldn't go out looking for her is because I gotta stay at home and watch my sister who is just a baby so don't you go around saying I don't care about one of my friends and the next time you get all sarcastic on me again if we so happen  
to meet again cause I will hit ya one something awful that will give you a black eye that will last for weeks if not a whole year so back off!"I said as I push him away and then I slammed the door in his face.

that guy has some nerve coming here and being all sarcastic like that.

[Slimy's Pov]

wow, just wow...that girl really didn't seem to like how I was being sarcastic.

well I better get back to searching for Bernice.

that girl back there was kinda cute but I can't help but feel I have met her somewhere before but I can't seem to remember from where.

oh well I'm sure it's nothing and I will also ignore this insane pounding that is happening in my chest when I think of that girl.

wait pounding in my chest?

I can't be in love right?

oh man I don't have time for this, I'll just try to ignore it and go back to looking for Bernice.

maybe once all this is over, I can see if I can't talk to that cute friend of hers some more.

not to ask her out! just to well to just talk because she seems interesting.

_  
[Bernice's Pov]

we had to stop walking, as I told them I had to go to the bathroom.

well it isn't like I had to use it, I just had to well clean my nose for reasons I don't like to get into but I should be glad that I had notice 'it' was happening again before those two ( that were Wheezy and Greasy of course) had notice it.

I must be very stressed out to let myself get like this again, I just need to try to calm myself down and try not to get so stressed.

but it is so hard with everything that has been happening in my life, but still if I could go one day with out becoming so stressed that would be great.

the nightmares I have been having seem so real, maybe it is trying to tell me something.

I look at myself and I looked awful, I never notice how ugly I really look until now...I mean I know me and Beatrice look alike but, for some odd reason if one looks close enough at me and her.

one can tell that she is the beautiful one, her eyes are beautiful but as for my eyes...they were grotesque, my eyes my face...

maybe it be better if I keep these thoughts to myself and never tell anyone about them.

I know I have to stop thinking bad of myself, I know I feel insecure about a lot of things most of which I like to keep to myself.

even when I'm not mad I try to act tough but it's hard to keep that up all the time, it becomes tiring.

I know it has been a hour since I told both Greasy and Wheezy about all that I know and why we had to stay.

but once it is all over with and done we all can go home and get back to our lives.

I look at the red covered tissue in my right hand, why do I have to have this problem?

it's bad enough I have to have the other problems I have to go through, I'm...so weak, what was the purpose of me being born?

I'm just a mistake, it is very clear to me I only get in the way and the fact I can be a bit hot headed and stubborn, which could come as a turn off to others.

and I try not to get that way, I really do.

but at times I can't help myself and it feels like at times I shouldn't be around others, toon or human.

I mean I had gone through abuse that had scarred me both mentally and emotionally, that caused me to become who I am today...the way I act because of it was no excuse at all.

I decided not to keep them waiting for much longer, so I had threw away the tissue (that was used for my nose.) into the trashcan and then I headed out of the bathroom to meet up with Greasy and Wheezy.

I can only hope we can stop that mad woman, if we can't no one will be safe, not even us.

 **to be continued**


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Lonette and Harris

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **Credit for Once Upon a Time Series goes to ABC Studios**

 **I think I did a pretty okay job on this chapter, I hope that you all like it.**

 **and I just want to say this, I had become annoyed with someone who thought a character from a game was well, I don't think I should say but people like that**

 **really make me mad and believe me I hate it when people act like that and think everything that is something that has to do with a video game or show is wrong**

 **and evil...well the point is, they shouldn't think like that**

 **and they should stop being so insensitive, I mean it isn't right.**

 **and sure it's one thing to say one thing about something being wrong with something in a game or show, but what they say is wrong with it is something very**

 **different and it is very hurtful, it is like they are saying the imagination and creativity to bring people together in a game or show they love is something evil when**

 **really it isn't, sure some may have different views and there might be some fights here and there but such things are a part of human life, we have our ups and we have our downs and most will make up after such things do happen I believe.**

 **we aren't perfect, we have many different types of feelings and we are all different.**

 **I can only hope one day, those types of people can understand that.**

 **anyway I will let you all get to reading this chapter, I'm starting to think I should check out that Carrie Movie I mean I heard on the few things that happen before in that movie but I'm not sure if I have seen it.**

 **I guess I could think about it first, if I want to watch it or not.**

* * *

[Holli's Pov]

I couldn't help but smirk at the weapon in my hand,

it was just like The Dark One's Dagger, well everyone thought that the dagger was the only weapon the Dark One had was that.

but they were wrong

for you see this small sword I have in my hand is what I will use in my fight against anyone who will get in my way.

the dark one, was a toon who was to be feared

but one being a human, had no fear towards them and the human had beat the dark one

and had split the toon that was once the dark one into different core parts of themselves,

those parts were:

love,

wisdom,

courage,

friendship,

loneliness,

fear,

isolation,

regret

and the last one is my favorite to hate,

acceptance.

I will never accept my fate, the fate of living here and being trapped forever never to see real sunlight

and only being able to see some doodle version of it that gives off only a little light.

even those toons at toontown have it better then we do, so why can't we come and go as we please to and from the human world as well?

I maybe a doodle but I'm going to make my dreams of becoming a real human true.

and no one and I mean no one is going to get in my way.

[Bernice's Pov]

"but we can help! it's better you have more backup just in case she gets the surprise on you."I said to Harris who was standing next to his girlfriend.

myself, Greasy and Wheezy found where he lives and believe me it took us hours and a whole night to find the place.

I thought it would be best to work together with him in order to stop Holli from causing chaos in both worlds.

"sorry kid, but you are too young for this kind of line of work."Harris tells me and I couldn't help but feel a little irritated at him for calling me a 'kid' and even going so far as saying I'm too young to help him.

"okay first of all, I'm seventeen! I'm practically almost a woman!"I said to him and this caused Greasy to get strangled on the drink he was drinking and I had to run over to him and slap his back and trying to help him get 'un-strangled'

I did it a few times until he put his hand up and used his other hand to cough into it.

"I'm fine now, thanks Bernice. I needed that."he said and I guess it was my own fault he got strangled in the first place.

I mean it must of been when I told Mr Big Shot over there that I'm almost a...oh well that does explain it.

guess the idea of my sister came to mind after I said 'That'...sorry about that Greasy, I really didn't mean to cause that to happen to you when you were drinking some...wait what was he drinking?

I see the bottle he had place down on the small table after he started to get strangled and I go around him and then I picked it up and I read the label and I couldn't believe my eyes on what I see on it and I glare at Greasy.

"Greasy! you should know better! you aren't legal to drink this kind of alcohol until your twenty-one! and last time I heard, you have a few more years to go before you become twenty-one!"I scold him and I hear Wheezy snickering behind me

as I am giving Greasy what for with my words instead of using my fists as I'm still trying to just use my words instead of my fists to do the talking when someone does something so rude or idiotic and what Greasy did was super idiotic  
and just knowing that he shouldn't be drinking that kind of drink and he shouldn't even have any sort of alcohol at all, makes me want to slap him but I wont as I said before I'm still trying my best to use my words more than resorting to a unneeded conflict.

"sorry but I was really thirsty."he said as he starts to rub the back of his neck in nervous manner.

"even so, you shouldn't ever drink alcohol...promise me you wont do that again, I don't want you to get into trouble and plus I think my sister would like it better if you didn't drink."I said

"sí prometo."he said and I look over at Wheezy who is the only one right now who knows what he said and could translate for us since my brother isn't here and I only know a few words sadly.

"he said 'yes I promise.'..."Wheezy said

I decided to make Greasy pinky promise me, I held out my right pinky finger out to him "pinky promise me, okay?"I said

this seem to cause him to get a amused look on his face but to my surprise he holds out his pinky and puts it together with my own then he said "pinky promise." as we had both our fingers shake on it.

I let out a sigh as I turn to look at Harris once more.

"look, we maybe teenagers but we can help you."I said

"I told you, it ain't happening. I'm not putting my trust in kids, the work I do is dangerous."he tells us as he walks over to his girlfriend Lonette and gave her a kiss on the cheek and he started to head out of the door

but before he left completely he called to her from the outside of the apartment they shared together.

"one more thing before I go Lonette, watch them while I'm over at Holli's regular hangout. something tells me she's having that guy over again."he said before he shut the door and leaving all four of us alone.

"you know."I hear Lonette start to say as I turn around to face her and I saw she was smiling "you can still catch up to him, it's not too late."she said

I thank her and both myself, Wheezy and Greasy start to head out but as those two left the room, I stop and look over at Lonette and I just had to ask her.

"why are you allowing us to go?"I ask her as she gives me a gentle smile.

"my Frank might be many things, but what it comes down to it he needs more then just Nails. I love him but I worry about him, and I know that because of the law we can't even get married and start a family together."she said as a single tear fell down from her right eye.

"if I was a human, a real human...and not just a doodle one, maybe me and Frank can have a real life together...but until that day comes, I want to make sure he's safe and doesn't get himself killed before we get that future together where we no longer have to worry about the law saying  
that doodles and humans can't have a intimate relationship or date, or even get married for that matter...you should be worried too, you may not of heard but the world where your toon friends come from are going to make the same law."Lonette said sadly as I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach.

"who is making that law?"I ask

"someone who was old friends with that Judge Doom character who came here before who made that law so humans and doodles couldn't be together."Lonette said

"wait you are saying he was the one who made that law that doodles and humans can't have any kind of relationship and couldn't have...intercourse?"I said as I feel myself blushing a little, I still didn't feel comfortable saying that word yet.

"yes, he made it the law before he got iced with the help of your brother and sister. you weren't there, but I had a friend who was one of the toons to see the old guy in his melted toon form on the floor."Lonette said

"yeah, when my brother told me the story on what happen...I notice the day and month, that month before I even went through the toontown tunnel. I was at the hospital."I said

"why were you in the hospital for?"Lonette asked me as I took a sit down on the chair, I could only hope Greasy and Wheezy will wait for me outside and won't take off with out me.

"I guess I had to tell someone this eventually, that month was suppose to be when I would have my birthday, but I couldn't really celebrate because I became ill."I said

I then started to tell her that I wasn't able to have any cake until I got better.

I was there for the whole month, the doctors were worried that I wouldn't make it.

but by some surprise I did make it, I had a very high fever that kept getting higher with each passing day and at the first few days it started to get worse

was when Mrs Gray then decided it was best to take me to the hospital.

I didn't get better until two months later.

after I told her about what I had been up to during that month when my brother and sister first met Toon Patrol, I started to head out to meet up with Greasy and Wheezy.

and as soon as I get home, I'm going to make it legal for a human and toon to get married and live in arcade town and as well as toontropolis.

and since the law doesn't apply to the humans who live in the world me and my family live in

it would be okay for toons to live where we live with their human husband and or wife.

I know that most toons and humans who live in the world where Eddie, Toon Patrol and Roger live in, wont be too happy about it.

but we can't help who we fall in love with, even if it is a unrequited love.

 **to be continued**


	15. Chapter 15: Danger with New Weasels

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **Credit for Once Upon a Time Series goes to ABC Studios**

 **this chapter is a little late, sorry about that but I think it was worth the wait.**

 **sorry the chapter isn't very long and in the next chapter I will try to make it a little longer when I can.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

we had managed to find and catch up with Harris

but the place we had follow him into was well something that seem not at all healthy.

there was smoke everywhere that was most likely caused by all the doodles in the same room smoking  
and that wasn't the only smell that smelled atrocious (and I really don't want to try to describe it.)

not to mention the floor was a mess and look as if it hasn't been cleaned in years, how many years I haven't a clue but it must of been more then just three or two.

"I never seen so much filthiness in my life, and I been to some pretty filthy places."I hear Greasy say and I didn't bother to ask him what he meant by what he seen or been to.  
I mean seriously, it is one of those moments I'm glad not to know much about Greasy.

"yeah we all know you been to the more nasty parts of toontown, well save for small stuff over here."Wheezy said and I knew he was talking about me and I can't help but roll my eyes at this.

"will you please give me some consideration and stop making fun of me because I'm not as tall as my brother and sister, I can't help the way I am ya know."I said

"aw you know I'm just having fun with ya, I can't help it that those nicknames seem to fit ya so well."he said and I guess he does make a valid point, and well he does give me those nicknames all the time

and even though he does call me those names, he doesn't throw in anything that is super hurtful that could cause much emotional damage, so he was not so bad after all but I might of dodge a bullet there in becoming his girl  
because if we had ended up together, I would have to put up with him making fun of my height even on dates.

and plus it's best for me not to think about that whole romance junk right now, and even though I still have some feelings for Smarty  
I think it may be best that I try to just be friends with him well at least more on the line of acquaintance, not sure if I can be friends with him.

"we have to go."Greasy said with some nervousness in his voice and I was about to ask him what was wrong when he grabbed my hand and starts to run and pulling me along with him and I watch as Wheezy run fast past us  
and I look behind me to see what had made both of them so frantic, and well what I saw was something I couldn't believe was even possible but there they were in front of me coming towards us in top speed.

it was those three toon weasels from that comic of Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Resurrection of Doom, I know because I have the comic at home and I make sure to keep it out of sight of Greasy, Wheezy and the others and as well as other toons.

man I haven't been this worked up since I went to a friend's quinceañera, and me and her played that one prank on her dad and well sure we did end up in big trouble but her dad went easy on me because I was eleven years old and well the friend who was the daughter of the man,  
she was not just a friend of mine.  
she was also a part of the big sister program, her name was Alanza, she also had a little sister around my age who was named Alcina

the only reason why her little sister wasn't there at her quinceañera was because she had to go to another birthday party on the same day and she really didn't want to miss it and let one of her other friends down and so  
Alanza let her go over to her friend's birthday party, me and Alcina do still keep in touch when we can...it is too bad that their parents had split up.

and well back then, the reason why I got all worked up or in other words upset was because I thought their dad was going to hurt Alanza for what we both did, but what he did instead was told us it was a nice and pretty thought out prank but we were still in trouble.

when he asked me why I looked so scared I told him and even had to explain why I felt that way because what happen to me before and what happen next after I told him almost everything, he gave me a hug and told me not all parents are like that and that he hopes the best for me in finding ones who wont ever hurt me again.  
he was a pretty nice man, he was perhaps one of the few people I trusted and I trust very few outside my zone of trust.

anyway back to the present, we were on the run for our lives from the three toon weasels (with Greasy dragging me along of course and me nearly tripping over myself as we went past a few toons as we ran.)

"Greasy please slow down a little I can't keep up! I nearly tripped five times! and you ran into a couple back there!"I exclaimed as we keep going and I almost found myself tripping once more.

"no time! we don't have time to slow down for the likes of those three, we need to hurry up and kick it outta here."Greasy said (and yes I kinda introduced Greasy to that slang that is 'kick it outta here' in other words it means 'let's get outta here' )  
the next thing I know, I am being lifted up into the air and causing me to catch my breath in surprise as I am suddenly caught in the arms of Greasy who keeps on running as fast as he can and as for me I had to hold on to him for dear life  
but as he was running he wasn't watching where he was going and he stepped on a banana peel and he started to slide on one foot towards the exit but not before we went past Wheezy who was giving us a surprised if not startled look of astonishment  
and yelled back at him as we before we went through the double doors "he stepped on a banana peel! that's why he is going so fast on just one foot!"I yell out to him before the two of us were outside and we came crashing down on the ground and let me tell ya what, it hurt a lot!

"not one of your better plans or smartest ones either Greasy, and I seen much dangerous ones."I said as I get myself up off the ground and dusted myself off.

"well excuse me but I did not wish any harm to befall us from the hands of those three, who I may add are even more dangerous then Slimy, Sleazy and Flasher!"Greasy said to me as he seem to be mad but I could tell it was more then that, he was worried and perhaps even scared.  
and then I got the feeling that he knows more about them then he is letting on.

"Greasy, let's be serious for a moment here...do you know them? and if so, how dangerous are they exactly?"I ask him as he gets up and dusted himself off as well.

"believe me Bernie, it is best you don't know how dangerous those weasels can be...we better try to find Harris another time, we need to get out of here."he said as Wheezy came out a few minutes after we finished talking as well as dusting ourselves off, we were lucky we had a head start and it would take a while for those three to get past  
that massive crowd of dancing mob.  
but why was Greasy and Wheezy so scared?  
and why can't Greasy tell me now, I mean why does it need to wait...well I guess it can wait for now, but he better not put it off.

[Greasy's Pov]

I can't believe it is them, I mean sure we had worked together with those three before but we kinda had a falling out with them a year before Doom was dipped

I mean I know we did some pretty terrible things in the past before we met Beatrice and Thomas but how those three handles prisoners and suspects was far beyond the awful things me and my amigos have done and I'm not sure Bernice is ready to hear the darkest part of the work we couldn't bring ourselves to do  
and that is why we called those guys, Scummy, Twitchy and Crazy.

if anyone thought me and the rest of the Toon Patrol were bad and wicked, they really haven't seen wicked until they run into them.  
but I hope no one runs into them, cause the last one who got in their way, had barely survived.

we need to find a place to hide and fast, it will only be a matter of time before Scummy, Twitchy and Crazy make it outside and past all those people.  
I know someone who might can hide us until the heat dies down, but I really wish I had another option because I really don't want to see them again, even if it has been a while since I seen them

but they maybe angry at me for not calling them all this time but seriously, I really didn't want to call them or get in touch with them but with my choices I really don't have any other choice.  
"so Greasy, where are we heading to?"Bernice ask me as it starts to rain.  
"I know a place we can go to and well hide out until we work up a plan to go and find Harris again and try to talk him into letting us help, but I should tell you this first before we reach our destination...where we are going you may need to be prepared for the worst my friends."I said  
and believe me, it will get much worst once we get there.

 **to be continued**


	16. Chapter 16: A Old Blue Friend

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

* * *

[Greasy's Pov]

"so Greasy, this friend of yours can help us hide out until we can find Harris and try to convince him to let us help?"Bernice spoke up after a long hour of silence while walking.

"of course he can, we go way back..."I said

"and you sure we can trust him? I mean people can change either to good to bad or bad to good, and well what if your friend doesn't want to help us?"

"you worry too much Bernie."I tell her as all three of us start to cross the street.

"don't call me that, you know I hate being called Bernie."

"aw but the nickname is so cute on you."I say with a smirk as I turn to face her with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I don't find it cute, I don't even like it when Smarty calls me that and another thing I really think you should..."she says but she stops talking for a moment until I hear her yell out

"watch out!"she yells out and then she makes a mad dash towards me  
and tackles me to the other side of the street just as a car past by the spot where I was standing before, after which Wheezy who was looking on in complete and utter shock at what just happen, after a long moment of staring in complete silence before shaking off the shock and starts to come over to the two of us and seeing if we were alright.

"you two alright? that was pretty scary back there."he said and I got to agree with him there that was pretty scary, if Bernice hadn't seen the car on time I would of been flat as a pancake but I would still be okay because I am a toon after all but if she was the one walking in front instead of me well...

"you seriously need to be more careful, just because your a toon doesn't mean you still can't get hurt."I hear her say as she was getting off of me after she had landed on top of me after saving me from becoming a victim of a hit and run.

"ouch..."I hear her exclaim and I knew that could only mean one thing, she had hurt herself when she had pushed me out of the way.

"where does it hurt?"I ask her and she looks up at me while holding her left wrist "it's fine Greasy, really it's nothing..."she tells me but I don't really buy it and from the look on her face it certainly isn't just nothing.

"let me see."

"Greasy seriously there is no need to make a big deal out of this, I will be fine."she said but I grab her left arm anyway and started to look her wrist over and when I did so she started to make faces which tell me it hurts her when the wrist is being touched or moved a little.

"yeah you sprained your wrist pretty bad there, you are lucky it isn't too bad so it should heal in no time."I tell her as I take out some bandages that I keep on hand in case I need them and I start to put them around her hand and up to her wrist and even up to her elbow.

"isn't this a bit much? I mean...you didn't have to bandage me up all the way to my elbow."

"believe me we need to make sure the bandage is well and good on there and not going to come loose, that is why we need to have it all around your arm."I said as I finish bandaging her up.

"thanks..."she said and I give her a smile "no problem, now let us keep moving my old friend's home isn't that far away from here."I said as I reach my hand out to her and she takes it with her good hand and then I help her up to her feet and then we started to head to my old friend's place

just hope he doesn't mind us coming over.

[Bernice's Pov]

I still can't believe what happen back there and Greasy was so nice to bandage up my wrist but I think he did go a little overboard but it was really sweet of him all the same.

"you could of got yourself killed, what were you thinking?"Wheezy whispers to me as he didn't seem to want Greasy to hear our discussion.

"I wasn't really thinking...I just...listen to my heart."I said and my heart was telling me to save him, is it wrong to listen to one's own heart?

"yeah well don't go around doing anything so reckless again you wont be so lucky next time that happens."he tells me before walking over to Greasy and standing next to him while walking and leaving me in the back and as they were talking I saw Wheezy looking over at me and glaring at me.

okay seriously what is his problem?

I mean I didn't get hurt that bad, just well...on the wrist, and sure it hurts but I will be fine so why is he so mad at me for?

I mean wouldn't he do the same?

[Wheezy's Pov]

I still can't believe her, she could of got herself killed for doing something like that...me and Greasy are toons so of course it will take more than that to kill us, even if that would

have to be dip but still she didn't have to do something that crazy

I mean what are we suppose to tell her brother and sister?

I don't think they could take the news of their sister being killed in a hit and run and we should be glad it never came to that and she got herself and Greasy out of the way before they both got hit by the speeding driver.

I know I will have to tell one of them on what happen and I think I might need to pick which one of them to tell first so they can tell the other on what happen, I guess I will tell Tommy first and he can break the news to Beatrice.

"were here, try to stay on your best behavior."Greasy said as he starts to knock on the door.  
and who answers it was really a surprise...it was a blue mouse.

"listen I told you all I would pay ya back when I get the money so stop coming over here and...Greasy? is that really you?"

"yes it is me, long time no see Winslow."Greasy said with a smile and I couldn't believe he was friends with a mouse.

"wait you know Winslow from the cartoon CatDog?!"I hear Bernice yell out in total surprise.

"yes, we use to be very close but ever since he had moved away we kind of lost touch but not after he told me where he lived."

"so wait he doesn't live with CatDog?"she asked

"use to, but ever since the show ended in 2005 I moved back here...it was good while it lasted anyway, I do hear from the two from time to time but not really all that much...Dog calls more then Cat does so at least that is good right? who wants to hear from Cat anyway? not me that's for sure."Winslow said as he moves aside and let us in.

I wonder if we should trust this guy, even if he is a old friend of Greasy's I can't help but get a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen while we are in this guy's home but I can only hope I'm wrong about that feeling.

 **to be continued**


	17. Chapter 17: Two Ways

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**  
 **this story is almost done, sorry to say I can't think of anything else to put into it so Chapter 19 is the last Chapter.**

 **but the last chapter will have a twist which I wont say because it is best that I don't spoil it for you all.**

 **by the way the scene of Holli and Deebs having well you know, it will not be shown.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"and that is how I got here, I don't really remember anything else besides what I just told you."I said to Winslow who was listening to my story on how I got here in Cool World.

"that's pretty rough sweet cheeks but can't say I blame old Sparks for taking a interest in ya."he tells me and I couldn't help but feel that what he said was suppose to make me feel better but sadly it doesn't.

"okay dude seriously, how is it him keeping me against my will not a reason to blame him?"I said

"well you have interesting eyes, those kind are pretty hypnotizing...doesn't those kind of color eyes have a type of meaning?"Winslow said

"yes, and it is very well known by a few that the amber eyes are known as the wolf eyes...and just because I like looking at the full moon don't mean I will act like some kind of werewolf, from what I heard that is one of the misunderstood parts of the amber eyes being called wolf eyes."I said

"now I know the perfect new nickname to call ya." oh no please don't Wheezy I thought to myself.

"Wolf Girl."Wheezy said with a chuckle at the end of his sentence.  
seriously he had to go there, if it isn't him calling me pipsqueak or Bernie, it is something else to use as a way to poke fun at me.

"ha ha very funny real hilarious, good one Wheezy."I said while glaring at him for the new nickname.

"really?"he asked a little surprise and taken back by me saying it was funny...but really it wasn't.

"no I was using sarcasm."I said

"and anyway you three are staying just for the night right?"Winslow asked us as I was starting to think on how we were going to defeat Holli, I mean sure she doesn't look like she could do much bodily harm but in truth she can do far worse  
and if she gets what she wants and succeed in making the real world what she wanted, it will put everyone toon and human in jeopardy.  
she was much like Doom even if in a slightly different way, we can't go easy on her if she happens to act all scared and ask for us to help her, I seen the movie and I know how that turn out for Harris.

"yeah and then by morning we are going to go and look for Harris." Greasy said

I mean who in the world would believe her after watching the movie so many times and knowing her so well that they would know not to trust her, she is nothing but bad news and should not be around or left alone with a girl's brother

speaking of brothers, it is a good thing Tommy isn't here I mean I would not like it if that woman started to try to make unwanted moves and advances on him and I would have to try to make sure he was with Greasy, Wheezy and myself at all times

I maybe his little sister because I'm the youngest twin of him and Beatrice, but I will protect him from Holli at all cost.

"hey you okay Bernie, you seem worried about something."Wheezy asked me as I was snapped out of my thoughts when he places a hand on my shoulder.

"yeah I'm fine, it is nothing really...don't worry about it."I said

but in truth it was something to worry about because if Tommy was here instead and didn't know Holli as well as I do and had fell for her (and believe me she wouldn't have any feelings for him and wouldn't return the said feelings back because she didn't even have any real feelings for the man she used in the movie to get what she wanted.)

he would be in so much danger and I can not let that happen, we need to stop her and keep her from trying this again with any other guy if she happens to fail with the first one.

this isn't just about protecting Tommy, this is about protecting all guys even the jerk ones who treat girls badly that they dated before and as much it be okay for most girls to see those type of guys have what's coming to them, but I know it wouldn't be right...because even though I had scared off most of my sister's old boyfriends,

I know I would never cross a line that I'm sure Holli has done so many times before, and I'm pretty sure she would most likely kill any guy who doesn't let her have her way...yes I know that I have to do what is right and stop her on my own...I know that Harris will keep saying no to us and I can't put Greasy and Wheezy in  
mortal danger, I know what I have to do...I will need to sneak out and try to find Holli's place and stop her myself, sorry Greasy and Wheezy but I need to do this alone and make sure you both don't get hurt.

[Holli's Pov]

I was so close!  
not only was I not able to get him back to my place, but now Harris is more on my case then ever before...how am I suppose to crossover to the human world when he is always trying to stop me, I need to try to get that Deebs back here, then once he is back in this world I will try to seduce him and then once I'm done I will be able to crossover to the human world and make my dreams come true

and if Deebs doesn't anything like trying to stop me from getting anything I want once we are in the human world...well I will just have to kick him to the curb.

I started to move to my next plan to get Deebs here, I will call out to him and make him go mad with wanting to see me and come back to this world...but first things first, I need to call the boys over and have them be filled in on the plan and they can pick him up and drive him to my place.

and once he is here the fun can begin, and after that once I'm in the real world...the real fun can really begin.

[Bernice's Pov]

oh man, I am so lost...I can't seem to find my way around this insane city, I was lucky to ignore the really shady characters that live in this city of cool world but it would be better if I was back in my normal clothes and didn't have to walk around in this dress.

and if Smarty was here and saw me in this dress, he would most likely tease me, this is so uncomfortable and I feel eyes watching me as I walk down the streets and making me feel uneasy.

I can't help but feel I will be too late once I get to Holli's apartment, that is if I can even find it that is.

I mean I would ask where it is but the toons here make me feel well...a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me not to go near them, I mean I even saw some guy giving me a look and even licking his lips before looking me up and down...I took off running after that.

that was like a hour ago, it really was a good thing I ran...something told me that some of the toon guys that live here are very dangerous, and anyone would be lucky enough to run in with the good ones but something told me that there is very few good ones in this doodle world.

I hear a sound of a car and I look to my right and see it was The Goons coming this way, so I decided to hide behind some trash cans.

I hear them stop the car and I decide to sneak a peek on why they decided to stop and even more so on what they are up to.

the car look just like the one they were in before that was in the movie, wait does this mean they are going to go get Deebs already and this soon?

"I told you to go before we left!"Slash yells at Bash who was at the moment looking the same way when I had ran into him before in the women's bathroom.

"sorry but I didn't have to go then, but I had that really big drink of soda and well...I really really got to go now!"Bash said

"well just make sure you hurry sweetie, we need to hurry up and pick up Jack and take him to Holli."Bob said

I still can't believe Bob is a guy, I mean when I watch the movie I had always thought Bob was a girl but after reading some info about the movie I little I was shocked to find out that Bob was a guy who happen to like to dress as a woman, and well he does sound like a girl so can anyone else make the mistake of thinking he was a girl?

I watch them leave the car for a moment, I decided to go in the car but how was I gonna hide in it?

the trunk doesn't look it is big enough for anyone to fit in, wait I see something in the car that I can use...it is a very big blanket and well it did kind of smell but beggars can't be choosers, so I hop into the back and started to lie myself down and place the blanket over me and I keep myself completely still so they wouldn't notice once they  
come back that they don't have a stowaway.

I can only hope I can talk Deebs out of making love to a woman that doesn't even love him and keep Holli from crossover to the human world and causing the chaotic doodle madness to happen if she removes the spike of power.

and as everyone was back in the small car, I started to feel sleepy and well the next thing I know it I started to feel myself fall asleep.

[Third Pov]

Deebs starts to head up to Holli's apartment, his heart racing as he becomes nervous about meeting up with Holli once again...he loved her but, he was told to stay away from her because of the rule but he didn't want to be away from her a minute longer, he had to see her.

he stops at the front door to her place and he was about to knock on the door when the door itself starts to open by itself in a slow way and making a creepy sound.

"well well, welcome Jack...make yourself at home."Holli said with a voice full seduction and she turns her back to him as she says "well what are you waiting for? come on in."  
and when he did go inside, the door shuts behind him and he couldn't help but feel a little spooked at the door opening and closing on it's own.

Deebs was following Holli and as he did he notice that they were heading to another room, and when Holli went into the room and then he went inside he couldn't help but be surprise at what room it was

and it was the bedroom.

"Holli, I think we should take things well slow maybe go out and grab something to eat?"Deebs said and making the doodle woman laugh playfully at him

"oh come on Deebs, aren't you hungry for something a little different...like maybe something like love?"Holli said as she walks over to him and kisses him on the mouth.

[Greasy's Pov]

I can't believe she took off like that, boy once I get a hold of her she is so going to get a ear full.

and she is still hurt, she better not do anything too crazy, besides we had just found Harris when we were out looking for Bernice and well we weren't really looking for him and we only ran into him by pure luck

and we told him what had happen, he told us there was nothing to worry about and that he will help us find her before she gets herself even more hurt than she is already.

"she better keep herself from becoming even more hurt."I said

but as I said that out loud I couldn't help but get this bad feeling something bad is about to happen that I, Wheezy and Harris will be to late to stop.  
just then I hear a scream and I had recognized who that scream belong to.

"Bernice!"Wheezy and I said at the same time as we started to take off running and leaving Harris behind as he calls out to us for us to stop or else he can't keep up with us but we can't worry about him keeping up with us or not

all that matters now is finding the woman I love's sister and keeping her safe.

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe I overslept, I got out from under the blanket and I get out of the car and I look to my left and see The Goons and then I saw one of them (which was Slash.)

take out a cell phone and starting to talk into it and then he starts to tell the others something that I couldn't make out and then I watch them all go inside, okay this is way different then it was in the movie because they had stayed outside while Holli and Deebs...yeah something was wrong.

but I couldn't worry about that right now I needed to get inside and see what is up maybe Deebs decided to tell Holli no and he some how went back home...really wish I could be home right now but I'm not and that is because I need to stay here and make sure Holli's little affair doesn't happen at all.

I decide to follow them and I was happy I made it through the door before it shuts itself on me and keeping me from saving Deebs from making a very big mistake.

I don't know how long it was but I was able to find the room where Holli is in, and I notice the door was open a little and I look inside and I saw Holli was still a doodle and she had The Goons in there with her but that wasn't all...she had Deebs tied up in a chair.

"so wait, you both made love but it didn't work why is that?"Slash asked as Mash just let's out a grunt.

"I know and it should of turn me human, something isn't right...let me see something."Holli said as I watch her leave the room for a moment and then I look over at Deebs and notice he was out cold and might not even know that he is tied up right now, I watch as The Goons started to move around the room  
until I see they were heading to another part of the place that makes up Holli's apartment, I decided to make my move and go inside and get Deebs out of there.

I tip toe into the living room and then I start to untie Deebs just as I hear Holli come back into the room

"well it looks like Deebs is in love with me, and it says there is two different ways for me to become a human...one that had seem to fail and two, to have a kiss with a human who is..."Holli said as she stops what she was talking about and sees me.  
I watch as The Goons came back into the room and Holli told them to hold me, so now I have Slash and Bash holding me by my arms and well Bash had me by my left wrist and I couldn't help but wince in pain.

"oops sorry."Bash said as he moves his hands up a little and away from my wrist where it is still hurting a little.

"well well, what do we have here...you know little girls shouldn't be in places like this, you could get hurt...but your time couldn't be more perfect."Holli said as she then tells Mash and Bob to take Deebs back into the bedroom.

"what are you up to Holli? you might as well give up this plan of yours, you have no idea what you are messing with! do you want to have both toons, humans and doodle be put in danger because you are tired of living in this world and want to live in the human one?

even if you do make it over to the human world, you are not going anywhere near that spike of power!"I said as I try to get myself free from Bash and Slash but to no avail.

"let her go boys."Holli said and they did as she ask and I was about to tell her to let me and Deebs leave and forget about going to the real world but then she walks over to me and whispers something into my ear that makes me scream really loud that it could be heard all over the city of cool world.

[Wheezy's Pov]

the scream was coming from that apartment, she must be inside and just as the screams came it stop.

"well let's get to it and get in there and get her."I said

"yeah, and then we can get out of here I think it is best we forget the insane plan of trying to stop this Holli person and just get Bernice back home and you, me and the others can come back here and take Holli in and have her put away for good."Greasy said as I nod my head in agreement  
as I knew as much as him this might be way too dangerous for one girl like Bernice to face alone even with just two of us here helping her it wouldn't be enough for what is going to happen.  
it took us a while to go through all the rooms but we had finally found the one that the one Holli was in, but as Greasy open the door his eyes went wide and his jaw drops to the floor.  
I didn't understand why he was so shocked about we need to get Bernice and get out of here, then when I came over to the entrance of the door I started to see why he was so much in a wide eye state.

"Nunca he visto a dos chicas besándose antes...I can't look away."Greasy said and well I know it is a first for me seeing it as well, we can't just stand here and besides that Bernice doesn't look so happy about it

and she looks like she is having a hard time pushing the one who I'm guessing is Holli away and it is most likely might be because of her sprained wrist.

I look over at Greasy and I roll my eyes at him and I decide to take care of this myself, so I ran inside and I pull Holli off of her and I grab Bernice's hand and I started to make a run for it with her and while we made into the hallway

I saw Greasy was still still standing there like a idiot.

"Greasy don't just stand there like a idiot! get your butt a moving!"I yell out to him and he seem to come out of his shock and starts to run with us down the hallway.

"if you tell anyone I was forcefully kiss by another girl that was a doodle, I will make sure to slap the both of you silly!"Bernice said as all three of us made it outside

"so tell me, is that a normal thing?"Greasy asked Bernice with much curiosity and I couldn't help but want to yell at him about now is not the time to ask about why what happen back there happen.

"look Greasy, even though I don't go that way I will tell you more about it another time but right now we need to get ready when Holli comes out...she and Deebs had well...had you know...but it didn't work, I mean it was suppose to turn her human but then well she told me that there was another way besides that to get her human  
in case he was in love with her...and that is to kiss well a human that is a..."I couldn't help but find it funny how flustered she was becoming as she tries to explain what is going on.  
but we couldn't really hear what she said next because she mutters it to herself and making it so we can't understand her, she must be really nervous if she doesn't want to say the word she is muttering under her breath.

"do you mind speaking a little louder so we can hear you?"I ask her as her face becomes a little red.

"a virgin, okay! now let's please drop it and get ready to stop Holli and Deebs from leaving this world and causing the chaotic doodle madness in the human and toon worlds."she said as she goes over to the other side of the street.

and maybe we should ask Yen Sid about this news in another time but right now we need to wait for that Deebs guy and that Holli girl.

[Bernice's Pov]

I still can't believe that happen and I never been more scared in my whole life, I should be happy it was only just a kiss...it would of been too much if it was anything else.

but to have Greasy and Wheezy walk in on it was just so humiliating enough and I was glad that Wheezy saved me from anymore of what Holli was doing to me.  
even if it was just a kiss, I still feel like I have been violated...I just hope Wheezy and Greasy keep this a secret and not tell the rest of the Toon Patrol about what happen back there because I really do not need that right now.

and besides that I was the only human besides Deebs that was around at the moment and she didn't care if I was a girl, she just wanted to kiss me so she could become human...she is really a terrible kisser, I mean when Smarty had kissed me when we were in that game in the closet it made me feel warm and tingling sensation...

I still don't feel comfortable in such a small space like that closet, but in any case Smarty is a very good kisser...but I will never ever admit that to his face.

I wonder what it would be like if I told him I love him, and what it be like if he and I became more than just well two people who just tolerate each other.  
yeah keep dreaming girl, as if he would see you in any other way than the girl that just causes trouble.

I watch as Holli (who is now human) comes out with her friends The Goons.  
but what was different was Holli's human form was not like it was in the movie, instead of looking like a woman in her late 20's to early mid 30's but instead  
she was like looking around late 19 to early 20's, guess I was the cause of her becoming younger looking.

"oh Holli I can't wait to get to the human world, it is going to be party all the time for us!"Bob said with much excitement in his voice and as he and The Goons were talking more about going to the human world with Holli, I notice she was taking out what look to be a fountain pen...oh no, this can't be good.  
I mean she wouldn't use it on them right?

I mean I know she is really bad and seems to be the perfect woman for someone like Doom but even she wouldn't use a fountain pen on her own friends, am I wrong?

"yeah about that boys, there has been a change of plans..."Holli said as she turns around and grabs Bob by his arm and making him gasp in shock and confusion as to what she was trying to do to him.

"Holli what are you doing?! I thought we were friends! well more than that I thought we were best friends!"Bob exclaims as he tries to break free from Holli's tight grip but couldn't seem get out of it as Holli had too strong hold on him.

"friends? oh please you losers were just my pawns into getting what I want and now that I have moved up in the world I don't need you doodles anymore, so say bye bye!"Holli said as she used the fountain pen on Bob and than after using it on him she started to walk menacingly to Slash, Bash and Mash  
who were so scared they couldn't seem to move.  
I had to do something...

I got out from where I was hiding and I start to run over to where the last three doodles of The Goons are at (while the other one who was a part of the gang was trapped in a fountain pen.) and I ignore Wheezy and Greasy yelling out to me about not trying to be a hero but that isn't what I'm trying to be, I'm trying to do the right thing

and save them, even if they had did some rotten low down things, I think even they don't deserve to be trapped in the fountain pen forever.  
as I watch her use the pen on both Mash and then Slash,

the last one who she was going to go for next was the only Goon that was still outside of the fountain pen and that was Bash.

he just stood there just looking at her while she gives him this look which was of a woman who doesn't seem to care about him and his friends who she had trapped.

"get ready to join your little moronic friends...say goodbye."Holli said but before she could use the pen I ran over and kick her away from Bash and she ended up on the ground and I notice when I had kick her, I made her scrape her arm  
I don't even feel sorry for doing that to her, she is like the female version of Doom himself.  
I then grab Bash's hand and started to run over to Greasy and Wheezy.

"are you out of your mind?! you trying to get yourself killed?!"Wheezy scolds me for doing something so stupid and reckless just to save one doodle.

"you can yell at me more later 'Mom', right now we need to get back to the real world if I'm right I know where Holli is going to go next...and we might need to take the fight there."I said

"what about this guy, what do we do with him?"Greasy asked me as he points to Bash who was looking a little nervous and looking over to where Holli is as she was trying to pull herself together and seem to be having some trouble getting herself back up on to her feet.

"we take him with us, Holli will be after him since he is the last of The Goons who is still not in the fountain pen and if we go and leave him here she will try again to use the pen on him...so yeah we need to take him with us."I said

"but he's a doodle, can we really trust him not to try anything funny if we bring him back to Toontown?"Wheezy said as he seem to be glaring at Bash with the look of distrust.

"Wheezy, we don't have time for this! Holli will be up any minute and she will try once again to use the pen on him and perhaps on you and Greasy as well if she feels like it and sees you are a potential threat in her way of her plans so let's not get into the whole 'let's not trust the doodle thing'  
and just work together with him and get out of here!"  
after I said all that it seem to get Wheezy to see the big picture.

"fine but if he tries anything, I will not stop myself from throwing him behind bars."Wheezy said

"fine, but please do it after we save the human world, toon world and doodle world from that mad woman!"I said

 **to be continued**


	18. Chapter 18: Deebs Demise and The Dip

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

well we are back in the human world, but we are in the place where we know that woman would be at...where the spike is most likely being kept

and boy I can't wait for this to be all over and I can go home, but first I need to stop Holli and even though I did try to go it alone in trying to stop her maybe it is best that I work together with Wheezy and Greasy

but if I have to face her in a fight alone I will and I wont let them get in the way or be a part of it after all they both have girls who love them and even though Beatrice wont ever admit it, I can see she is in love with Greasy

and I know it will take time for her to see that and I'm sure Greasy wont mind waiting no matter how long it will take for her to tell him she loves him back.

I don't know if Tommy has ever been in love, but I can see that he will be ready someday, I love Beatrice, Tommy, Dad and the friends I made since my journey first started

and I must keep them all safe from Holli, oh and by the way the reason why Bash isn't with the three of us if because well he was made to stay in the care of Yen Sid because well Wheezy still didn't seem to trust him so to him in ease both I and Greasy started to talk it over and we both decided that we should let Yen Sid watch over Bash  
while we go to Los Vegas to stop Holli and Deebs.

though before we left Bash and Yen Sid, something that Yen Sid said still bothered me...he said that Holli and Deebs's relationship wasn't pure, because he told me Deebs only

thinks he is in love with Holli when really he is not and Holli can't feel real love at all and because they have no real love for each other after they had well 'did it'

they will change to and from human form and toon form, so if the love isn't pure enough when a human and toon or in this case human and doodle make *gulp*...love...it becomes

something like in the movie, from what Yen Sid explained to me it will drive either of them to do things they wouldn't do on their own will.

but given that Holli is well Holli, she is most likely to act on them either way because she wanted to get the spike so it would fix her but it is possible that the spike wasn't ever meant to be used to help toons or doodles with fixing them when they doodle out.

something about the spike seem, I don't know unnatural like it didn't belong in the human, toon or doodle worlds and like it belong somewhere else that isn't here...but where?

"we are here."Greasy said as he stops the Toon Patrol Vehicle a few blocks away from the Casino and what had greeted us made me want to vomit but I hold the urge.

"oh my gosh...that is a lot of blood."Wheezy said as he gets out of the van first and then next Greasy got out and I was the last one out because I couldn't get over what I was seeing because the one who was suppose to die in the movie was Frank Harris but he was standing there looking really angry and both he, Nails and Dr Whiskers  
look at the form of Deebs.

"come on Bernie, we need to get moving...the world isn't going to be saved by itself."Greasy said to me and breaking me out of my thoughts and the total shock I was in.  
Greasy help me out of the van and he holds my hand as he leads me towards where Wheezy and the others were at with the body of Deebs.

"I told him to let me handle it but he took off on his own and if that girl didn't give me the keys to that other car I would of came too late to stop Holli from removing the spike...but I was too late to stop her from pushing Deebs, there might still be some time to stop her, I'm going to go up there and put a end to this madness."Harris said  
madness, things will become madness alright if Holli moves that spike from where it is...I wont let her start the chaotic doodle madness.

I have to protect the ones I love and care about, and I wont put Greasy and Wheezy in danger

because this is something I need to do alone, as Nails was trying to talk Harris out of going after Holli on his own

I made my way into the Casino where Holli is heading up to the top where the spike is located but as I was doing up the flight of stairs I found something on one of the steps

and it was a fencer sword, something told me to take it and use it...and even though I don't like the idea, I may have to use it in the fight against Holli, I have took a little of the lessons with the fencer sword and I still have a lot to learn and right now I may need to use what I have learn so far on Holli.

and even though I had my fear on how this fight could turn out, I know it had to be done she had to be stop in any means even if it would cost me my own life in stopping her from hurting everyone both human and toon...I had to do this even if it scares me.

I pick up the sword and I started to feel this overwhelming energy coming from it that told me it was really bad but it seem to give me this other feeling, telling me this is for both sides because if Holli got her way no toon bad or good will be safe.

I knew what I had to do now...

" **are you the light that will tame the darkness that is coming?** "I hear a voice say and as I started to go up the stairs once again.  
but as I was going up the stairs I hear the voice once again.

" **it is said a maiden of the light will save everything from the chaotic doodle madness but at a price of her own light being dimmed.** "  
okay the voice is really making me feel uneasy.

" **but when the light is free from the darkness it keeps prisoner, a new darkness will come that will not be calm by your light.** "  
I didn't know what the voice was blabbing on about, but from what I can guess so far it is talking about a light holding a darkness prisoner and in a way it becomes a prisoner as well but it seems to calm and tame the darkness, but once the darkness is free so is the light...but a new darkness that comes will not be calm by...my light?

the voice can't mean me, I mean maybe I'm just going crazy from not sleeping well since I ended up in doodle world, well you would not sleep well too if you were in the most unsafe toon world of all but I can't worry about thinking about what had happen in the past right now

but what I really need to worry about is getting on the roof on time before Holli gets to the spike.

I made it on the roof, and it look like she wasn't here yet but then I hear something the sound of a scuffle and I look to my right and see it was Holli and she was having at it with Harris who was doing his best to fend her off, I have no idea how he could of got up here before me but I need to help him

I tried to think of what I could use besides the fencer sword but it didn't look I had a lot of other options so I decided to sneak up on her and hit her with the back of the sword where it wasn't sharp and hit her in the back and causing her to let go of Harris and stumble a few feet away from us.

"your fight is with me you puta barata!"I yell at her and I hear two gasps that I had recognized as Greasy and Wheezy (they must of found another way up here as well and went with Harris.)

"I never thought Beatrice's sister would use such language!"Greasy said and I could tell he was very awestruck, so what if I had learn a few new words and even though I still can't speak Spanish very well or know it very well I was glad I knew a few words so far and well what I call Holli is something I really shouldn't repeat.

"I know...that was kind of funny, can't wait to tell Smarty, Stupid and Psycho about that once we get back."Wheezy said as he starts to chuckle and snort, oh yeah I forget he understands the language as well.  
I watch as Holli got up and turn around to face me, she was still in her human form so she hadn't got to the spike yet which is good, as long as I can keep her from it as long as possible  
it may give Harris the opportunity to subdue her so this fight wont have to get out of hand.

"What did you just call me?!"she ask me in outrageous rage as she seem to know what I had called her, guess she isn't just some heartless seductress...but I can think more about that later, because right not I need to teach her not to mess with lives.

"you heard me! now put them up because you and I are about to have a cat fight right here and now!"I said as I made a mad sprint towards her and I started to slash the fencer sword at her but she seem to know how to dodge.

"how did you get that?!"she ask me but I don't answer but instead I use the hand I wasn't holding the fencer sword with and punch her right in her face and causing her to fall on her butt.  
I was happy that Yen Sid had healed me before we came here to Vegas, or other wise I wouldn't be able to use both my hands for this confrontation between myself and Holli.  
I walk over to her and point the tip of the sword at her.

"do you yield?"I ask her as I didn't really want to have this fight go on any further if it means I must do something that I might regret.  
"as if I would yield to you, you think I don't know about you...you are so weak."she said with a smug smile as she catches me off guard and kicks me in the face and throws me off balance and makes me fall on my back.

"you think you can put up such a strong front, but you can't beat someone like me...and you certainly can't ever hope to beat someone like Doom, so just give up and let me get the spike."she said as she was kneeling down next to me and what she said made me feel a lot of things, things I would rather not describe.  
but even with the feelings I was starting to feel because of her words, I found myself overcoming them long enough to give her a right hook to her face

(and by right hook I mean I hit her.)

"I might not be strong enough to even beat Doom, that much is true but I know that I'm strongest when I'm fighting for those I love from those like you and Doom..."I said

"cute really, that is really cute...okay not really, because it really just makes me sick."Holli said

"oh well excuse me, I guess I forgot the type of girl I'm talking to here, miss oh I'm so perfect and all the men both human and toon loves me...oh please, as if anyone could really love you...you are nothing but a selfish, insensitive floozy! I mean sure Wheezy can be insensitive at times but he is nothing like you."I said

"Hey!"Wheezy said as he sounded pretty insulted by what I said but what I said was true, he could be a little insensitive with me at times but he wasn't really all that bad or as insensitive as most people in the world,  
and well Holli is the most insensitive as there comes and perhaps it is best that I think who is more insensitive later and just finish this fight.

"don't take it too hard Wheezy, and you can yell at me later!"I said as I keep fighting with Holli and just then I see her start to turn back into her toon form, so she seem to be out of it and it would seem like I would be winning this fight and she wont be moving or getting her hands on the spike

but then she does something that I didn't see coming

she takes out a toon mallet and hits me with it and knocks me out cold

and giving her the opportunity to get to the spike.

[Greasy's Pov]

this isn't good, Bernie was no match against that woman

I mean she was doing so well up until Holli got the surprise on her, and I know we can't keep standing here and just watch that woman get that spike.  
just then I started to hear Wheezy let out a growl sound and I look over at him and I was about to ask him if he was okay but what I saw nearly made me trip over my own two feet.

Wheezy was having some kind of blue aura around him and he seem to be giving off what look to be electricity coming out of all over his body as well and his eyes...they were glowing!

"you got a lot of nerve lady, no one hurts the twerp!"Wheezy yells out as he starts to move at a very fast lightning speed towards Holli who was now back to human form and had barely got out the way when Wheezy was about ready to hit her

but even though it did seem he had missed, it would seem he didn't because when I look at her face I saw a cut on her cheek and I see blood dripping out from the cut.

I decided to make my move and get Bernice out of here and to safety but as I was about ready to go over to the knock out form of the girl, I was met with Wheezy's body colliding into me after Holli throws him after he went back to normal.

and now we were on the floor and Wheezy was on top of me, man he was heavy.

"Wheezy, my good friend please do get off of me!"I yell at him as I push him off and he was about to say something but stops as he looks down and I was curious as to what would stop him from speaking and then when I look down I saw what had made him go into silence.  
a whole flood of toon black ink started to overflow and both I and Wheezy look up and see that Holli now in toon form and holding the spike...this was not good.

"well we are pretty much screwed."Wheezy said and I couldn't help but look at him in surprise at the option of slang to use in this moment but I can't help but to feel I should agree with him.

just then I feel a hand around my neck and feel myself being lifted up off my feet and come face to face with the insane woman, she may be attractive but she is really a turn off and not just because I'm already in love with a girl who is more beautiful than her.

I look over and I see she had Wheezy as well, her other hand being around his neck look like it hurt more than the hand that had me...she didn't have a pretty tight squeeze on the both of us, but then I remember something...  
where was Harris?!

I look to my far right and saw Harris was out cold and I know Holli must of been the cause of it, she must of did it after when she had thrown Wheezy at me and causing the both of us to fall on the floor of the roof.

"I got a barrel of dip with you boys names all over it."Holli said with a sinister smirk at the two of us as she starts to walk to the edge of the building and what she said confused me at first until I look down and saw a big barrel of dip and even though it was a long way down it was going to be a very bad fall if we land in that dip.

"where did you even get a barrel of dip?!"I ask as I was trying to get myself out of her hold but try as I might I couldn't get myself free.

"let's just say it is a secret...now then this is the last time you both get in my way!"Holli said  
and as I close my eyes and wait to be dropped with Wheezy into the barrel full of dip, I thought I will never be able to see that sweet smile of Beatrice's again.

"let them go!"I hear Bernice yell out and I open my eyes and see her behind Holli and I watch as she places her arms around her waist and then flip her upside down and how she bend herself backwards when she did that move on Holli I have no idea, but I remember seeing that when I was at Beatrice's and I was waiting for her

and Bernice was in the living room watching something called wrestling and I had decided to watch it with her while I wait for her sister.

but in any case, the move did make her let go of both Wheezy and I and far away from the edge and out of harm's way thanks to Bernice

but we need to get out of the way and keep moving, because of the chaotic doodle madness that is transpiring at the moment around us.  
we need to get Harris and take him down the stairs and outside and once we find some place to keep him, I and Wheezy can come back here to help Bernice fight that she-devil.

"Bernie! we are taking Harris out of here and taking him somewhere safe and we will be right back to help you!"I call out to her as I and Wheezy take Harris and go to the exit of the roof and leaving Bernice on her own.  
_

[Bernice's Pov]

"looks like your friends up and left you...well in other words they abandoned you to save themselves, how funny is that?"Holli said as she was trying to get inside my head and make me believe Wheezy and Greasy had turn their backs on me.

"no, they just need to get Harris out of here so I can kick your sorry butt without having anyone getting in the way."I said as I ran at her and started to throw some kicks and punches but she used her arms to block my attacks as I made her walk backwards over to the edge.

one of the doodles that were part the chaotic doodle madness and made out of black ink tried to keep Holli from falling over the edge.  
she started to look scared and was until the doodle got her back on her feet and a few feet away from the edge

but I need to end this fight, I never saw it before but Holli is just too dangerous because even if I beat her and Harris takes her back with him and has her locked up...I know once she gets out she will just try this again, I have no other choice, for the good of everyone both toon, doodle and human...

I will need to do the thing I very much dread but even if I hate the thought I know there isn't any other way so this needs to be done.

"I'm sorry Holli...but you need to be stop, even if it means I need to have you become a paint of goo."I said as I with quick reflexes push Holli off the roof before the ink doodles could even get to her in time.  
I watch her fall and her eyes get all big like dinner plates as she starts to scream as she keeps heading down where the barrel of dip was, yes I was going to have her be dipped because it was the only way I could think of to stop her for good

I kind of felt sick at what I had done but it had to be done.

I feel a tear start to drop and then another one and then the next thing I knew it, I started to have a emotional breakdown but after a few more moments of taking some much needed breaths of air in and out I look over a few feet in front of me was the spike.

I can cry more later because right now I need to put the spike back and stop the chaotic doodle madness before it goes global.

 **to be continued**


	19. Chapter 19: Foreshadow of a New Threat

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Cool World goes to Ralph Bakshi**

 **this is the last chapter, I think I will start to work on the next chapter of The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga maybe later today if I can find the time.**

 **but the update to it might not be until like a few days or next month and anyway I will let you read this last chapter now.**

 **by the way one more thing, no insults intended when it talks about something real or serious in this chapter, and it isn't funny so please understand I do not mean for it to come off as insult, you will understand once you read this chapter.  
**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

it has been three weeks since the incident at cool world and then Los Vegas in the real world and I'm back home, but what I had to do to save the world was a pretty hard decision to make but I had to do it.

I didn't want to tell Tommy or Beatrice on what happen back there, I really feel that it is best to keep that little unintentional adventure from them...they don't need to know what I had to do to save everyone from Holli.

and I have been having a tough time sleeping because of it, I feel bad about what I had to do to Holli and I want to talk this over with someone and tell them how I'm feeling guilty.

I guess I could talk about it with Greasy but I really don't feel like talking about it with anyone right now so maybe I should wait until I'm fully ready to open up to someone about what had happen and my feelings that surround it.

I hear a knock at my bedroom door and I decided to go see who it was, and well I was kind of surprise to find Smarty on the other side outside my room.

"hey, Greasy and Wheezy told me what ya had to do to save everyone and well...if I was in your shoes I would of done the same thing."he tells me and I couldn't help but feel kind of uncomfortable about well him kind of mentioning what I had to do back in Los Vegas  
and I decided to chang the subject.

"so Smarty, how is work?"I ask him as I'm hoping he would take the bait

I watch him smile "oh it was pretty good, we had help some old lady find her grandson and the people outside of toontown are starting to trust as well...well there are still some who don't trust us but Yen Sid said it would take sometime for the non-toon people to fully trust us."  
I never thought he would tell me that, I just wanted to change the topic of myself by having him tell me about work but him opening up about more than just work was well kind of nice.

well that and it was nice me and him aren't yelling or getting in each others faces.  
we had decided to go and sit down on my bed and talk more.

but after he finish telling me about what has been going on in and outside toontown, I couldn't help but hold my breath on what he started to ask me.

"so are you sure your okay after what happen in Los Vegas? Wheezy said you were pretty torn up back there after you had to dip that Holli broad."  
man I really wish he didn't ask me about that, because I really don't feel like talking about it right now cause I feel guilt inside about having to do that to Holli.  
he seem to get that the subject was kind of touchy for me so he didn't try to push it any further into discussion which I'm happy for but what he ask about next made my face go red.

"so, she kiss ya huh?"

"what?! how did you find that out?!"

"Greasy told me, and believe me now I was kind of surprise when he told me that he and Wheezy walk in on you being kiss against your will by another girl...but I'm curious, about what you had told them back there after they had saved you, what did you mean by 'you don't go that way' because I just had to ask you about it."  
oh man I never thought I had to explain to a toon about well something like this, and something tells me the world he and the others comes from that has humans and toons in it, they don't have well what we have over here in the human world I and my friends and family come from.

"well it might not be in like the world Eddie lives in, and well I do feel kind of bad for those who have to go through so much hate because of it."

"okay now you have me confused, what could be so bad that it has people hate it?"  
well after he ask me that I decided to come on out and tell him, after doing so he well had a look on his face that I couldn't really describe but it was pretty funny and cute.

"you mean they..."

"yes."

"and that is a thing here?!"

"pretty much yeah."  
after I said that he made a face, well I guess it takes some time for most people both human and toon to get use to the whole play for the other team thing.

"you sure you don't go for girls?"

I slap him on the shoulder for asking me that "no I don't! I'm 100% into boys!"I said and after I had slap him a few more times on the arm he started to laugh and chuckle at me for becoming worked up after he ask me such a question, he might of thought it was funny but I don't find it funny at all

because it is a serious thing and it is not to be used as a form of joke because it can be insulting, maybe he doesn't really understand the seriousness of what I had told him.

"you dork, why would you even ask me that and that wasn't funny at all! I mean seriously you are a way better kisser than that Holli, because I didn't even enjoy that kiss she was forcing on me."  
wait did I just tell him that he was a better kisser...oh no, I really didn't want to say that to him but maybe I can try to talk about something else and he wont tease me about it.

"Bernie..."was all he said and it was that moment I knew I couldn't bring myself to think of a new discussion to talk about that has nothing to do with me confessing to him that he is a better kisser.

"I'm going to go to sleep so please leave."I said as I didn't make eye contact with him as I told him that I was going to go to sleep which was just a excuse to get him to leave.

"no, I think we should talk more about this...Bernie, how do you feel about me?"  
oh great, he just ask me the one thing I really had hope he would never ask me.

"look Smarty it has been a long day and I need my rest...so please go."I said once again as I really didn't want him to keep asking me the whole how do I feel about him thing.

"I will leave after you tell me how you feel!"he yells out in frustration at me for trying to get him to leave so we don't have to talk about what he was asking that had to do with how I feel about him.

"look if you don't leave right now I will make you leave!"I yell at him because I was starting to become tired for real because of what was going on with well me bringing up about the whole kissing thing and I don't know why I had brought it up like that because it just came out and I really don't want to go into talking about it anymore.

"I like to see you try!"he said

"you want to see? okay then you got it!"I said

[Smarty's Pov]

I can't believe she thrown me out of her room like that, guess I shouldn't of tested her patience

but she is kind of cute when she's all flustered like that, not that I like her or anything but it is still cute when she gets all flustered.

I mean I really am curious you know, on how she feels about me and I'm starting to believe that she blurts out secrets that she wants to keep to herself but in some rare occasion she blurts out her feelings that she is thinking, boy that dame is something else.

still can't get over how much wilder she is at times, I mean both her and her sister are way different than most girls back home but even those two are a little different than the other...I mean from what Wheezy told me what happen back there, she can act a little more level headed when the situation calls for it

not only that but Wheezy told me that she seems to respect the whole legal drinking age law and that she got after Greasy for it, which is really funny because after Wheezy had told me how she scolded him, I couldn't help but laugh it really was that funny.

but still, back to the thought I had before...I really would like to know how she feels, I know she keeps most of her feelings to herself that much is for certain and let's it out in the wrong way at times...but I can see she is at least trying to be less violent.

it's funny but I can't help but feel in another life, we could of been well a thing, and by a 'thing' I mean together...man what am I thinking? I do not have feelings for her, I just like her in well in a friendly acquaintance who happens to be the younger twin sister of Beatrice and Tommy.

I don't know why I feel this way, like why would I even think me and her...no, it is just best that she and I just well kind of be just friends or at least try to be...and it isn't like I'm falling in love with her, right? oh please tell me I'm not falling in love with Bernie?!

no way ain't gonna happen, just calm yourself Smarty...just keep telling yourself that can never happen and you should be fine because even the thought of me falling in love with her is giving me goosebumps and making me sweat a little.

I need to head back and get some sleep, and get those thoughts about me and her out of my mind.

[Bernice's Pov]

I open my eyes when I woke up and remember I had forgot to do something that was very important that I had been meaning to do but with everything that had happen before since well three weeks ago, I had completely forgot all about it.

I look at the time and notice it has only been a few hours since Smarty left and he must be back at his and the rest of the Toon Patrol home and headquarters and I know that everyone in the house is up right now so that just leaves me.

so I got up and went to my computer and started right to work on this fanfiction story I'm writing that no one must see, because well I'm kind of shy about having anyone see it and plus I'm thinking of drawing it into a type of Toon Manga, yes I read some Manga which is like another word for comics

but Manga like Japanese comics which are so good and awesome and I am really a big fan of them, I forget what the female version of a otaku is but maybe it means for both the male and female...but I think I just like being called a fan of comics both from here and from Japan.

I don't want to show this side to anyone, I mean Smarty of all people especially would so get a kick out of teasing me for this little secret.  
and I go by the writer alias Bella Encipher, I don't know why but the name just came to me...and for some strange reason it seems to fit.  
okay now let's see what do we have so far?  
oh yeah!

'she hides behind a tree after following him for the past hour, her heart pounding like mad as she looks at the man she couldn't help but love and hate at all the same time...'  
oh man I'm so happy no one is up right now, I don't want them to see this, it is like really overly sweet and I know from what Tommy told me that Beatrice isn't into that kind of stories.

I wonder how she would feel if she knew I was secretly into it but only if it has some other stuff in it as well...like with the whole Anime, it can have some romance in it but that is like only a few of them that has such a thing it but besides that it can have both romance and comedy.

'she notice he was talking to another girl and she couldn't help but feel her face heat up in anger as she watches as he leans forward and gets ready to what it appears to be a kiss that he is about to give to the other girl'  
let's see what else, maybe I can have her run over and yell out that she loves him...no that might be too soon, plus she is still in denial.  
maybe I can work more on this in another time because I'm hearing someone at the moment outside my room, I decided to save my work and then after I did I hear a knock on the door

"come in."I said and I watch as the door opens up and I see it is Tommy he looks pretty tired.

"hey I just came to see how you are doing, I know the last three weeks haven't been easy and well...when I was coming to check on you I thought I heard typing, were you writing something?"  
oh boy I can't tell Tommy I'm writing a story, I mean I know he might not even see me as the type to do that kind of stuff but can I really show him that side of myself to show both him and our sister I like to write small stories that help me keep myself calm at times, well I do other things to keep myself calm

but I do like doing that writing stories at times even if they aren't that good or very long and I haven't shown anyone yet, it just well doesn't seem like the right time for Tommy or even Beatrice to know about it just yet...man I really am shy.

"Bernice?"  
oh I guess I should answer him.

"it's nothing, really it isn't all that important."I said

"well okay, listen since we are up why don't you help me in the kitchen it wont be long until everyone else is up so how about it?"Tommy ask me and I couldn't help but feel glad he wasn't going to keep asking about what I was writing and as far as trying to make a comic that is kind like a manga maybe I should forget about that idea.

"sure I will be right out, just need to change."I said

"okay then, well I will get started in the kitchen and you come when you are ready."he said as he leaves my room  
I know Tommy still isn't very use to me yet, but at least we get along pretty well it would seem

I know that the bond that he and Beatrice have is something that is just the two of them have, even if I am twin of theirs too...I can't help but feel that Tommy, is closing the bond from me like I can sense it

I'm starting to feel a little bond coming from Beatrice, I know it isn't the same or as strong as her and Tommy's bond but it is still there...it is just still in the growing process, but with Tommy...I think he is not really fully ready to bond me, I'm still a enigma I guess

I was a surprise, I mean I didn't even know about my family until the strange stuff started to happen when I first went to and out of toontown.

but even if my bond isn't as strong to the two of them as they are to each other, I can sense it is trying to open up with them and trying to be a part of the bond...but that is just it, it is just trying but I can't help but feel the whole bond is something I can't really be a part of, it is their world

I'm just a broken part of it that some how found it's way back to them, I know thinking of it that way is really weird but that is how I see it...I wonder if they can sense my own feelings?

maybe I'm thinking too much of it, I mean maybe Tommy just needs more time to get use to me and maybe once he does get more use to me he and I will bond, I mean I know I had ask him before if he and Beatrice would like to play video games with me but he said he had to go out and that Beatrice was at a tennis practice.  
so yeah and since we couldn't do that, I decided to do something by myself since they would be out.

I guess when I couldn't hang with my friends and family...it becomes a little lonely, but it isn't like I haven't been that way before I mean it is okay to be alone.

" **do you really believe that?** "I hear a voice and I turn around and thought I saw someone or something but it vanished too fast before I could get a good look at it.  
then after that I hear a laugh.

I think I should try to take a nap later, I'm seeing and hearing things...at least it is a Saturday.

[Third's Pov]

three weeks earlier back in Los Vegas...

inside the barrel of dip there was bubbles forming

and standing a few feet away from the barrel were the three toon weasels (the same ones who were running after Greasy, Wheezy and Bernice before.)

"oh boy, what do we do now?"

"how should I know! oh and we are going by different names now...the names we went by before don't fly, I mean who would be scared of those names?"

"we could go by the names Mommy use to call us."

"no...we aren't going by those old names."  
while the two were having a fight about names, the smaller one who was wearing what look to be a trench coat look over at the barrel of dip and hears something trying to come out of it.

he tries to get his two brothers attention but they didn't seem want to listen to what he was trying to tell them and he looks back at the barrel and watches as something starts to shoot out of it and fall to the pavement.

it wasn't Holli, well at least not anymore...it was her, in human form but she had pretty bad burns all over her body most likely from the dip.

"my old self is dead...but the new me survived...that little girl only killed my doodle half...now that I'm fully human, I will..."Holli said but she was cut off in mid speech when a huge bubble appears out of nowhere around her and when she tries to break it, well it didn't break or even pop much to her surprise.

" **yeah sorry Holli, can't let you go after her...** "a voice said and it was the same voice that was in Bernice's room before but she didn't get a good look at because it had vanished before she could see what or who it was.

"what are you? let go of the Boss right now!"the leader in the purple zoot suit said

" **yeah ain't happening, but hey I will send you and your two little friends some place real nice where you can keep fighting about what to call yourselves but I think the names you go by now sounds awesome so go with them or don't I really don't care...but know this...** "  
just then the three were lifted up into the air by what it appears to be nothing at all, nothing was holding them up which what it would seem.

" **if you even try to go anywhere near Bernice again and I can promise this...you will be in that dip just like your so called 'Boss' only you wont be coming out alive...do you understand? go near her and you are done as paint on the wall! do I make myself clear boys?!** "

"yes very crystal clear!"the leader cried out in fear for his and his brothers and only friends lives

" **good, I'm glad we have a understanding...** "they let them go and turns their attention to the former doodle now human " **and now for you...** "

the figure can not be seen because they are hiding by blurring their image so the three wont know who they are just yet...where was the fun in that?

that is a secret best left for another story in another time.

 **The End**


End file.
